Pahkitew Pandemonium (A Total Drama Pahkitew Island Story)
by TGRickel
Summary: After Wawanakwa Island is destroyed, Chris decides to relocate the show in an island in western Canada called Pahkitew and, of course, call in new competitors. City gal Sarah will brave her way through new challenges and go for the million while making friends (one of them being the 'Good Twin').
1. All About Sarah Miller

**All About Sarah Miller**

* * *

**Name:** Sarah Miller

**Age:** 16 (debut)

**Appearance:** Blue eyes, brown chest-length slightly wavy hair, fair skin

**Height:** same height as Sammy and Amy

**Birthday:** February 11 (Aquarius)

**Label:** 'The City Sweetheart'

**Theme Music:** 'Sky Adventure' from Pop Town (Kira Kira Music Night)

**Hometown:** Vancouver, British Columbia

**Personality:** Kind, talented, creative, friendly, generous, athletic

**Aliases:** Samey 2.0 (by Amy)

**Casual Outfit: **Dress that is striped black and white on the right side and white with black, red, and gold polka dots on the left, converse that have the same pattern as the right side of the dress, white wristband with black, red, and gold polka dots, white headband

**Family: **William Miller (father; works as a firefighter), Chelsea Miller (mother; works as a chef), Chai Miller (younger brother), Kendra Miller (younger sister, Chai's younger twin)

**Friends: **Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Rodney, Sammy, Scarlett (before she showed her true colors), Shawn, Sky, Topher

**Crushes/Love Interests:** Rodney

**Enemies:** Amy, Max, Molly, Scarlett (after she revealed that she is evil), Chris, Sugar

**Likes:** foraging with Jasmine, Shawn, and Sammy, drawing in her sketchbook, seeing Chris getting trolled by Topher, rhythmic gymnastics

**Dislikes:** Amy picking on Sammy, Dave losing his mind, Max, Scarlett and her schemes

**Reason to be on Total Drama:** To escape her noisy city life and to get away from her bully Molly

**CV:** Ana Sani

**Contents of her suitcase:** toiletries, phone, charger, headphones, novels, sunblock (SPF 50), umbrella, toothbrush, toothpaste tubes (enough to last 2 weeks), first aid kid

**Facts:**

\- Sarah was originally born in Fredericton but was unaware of it since she moved to Vancouver when she is just 1 month old.


	2. Labels, Voices, Theme Song

**Contestant Labels**

**Amy: The Evil Twin**

**Beardo: The Human Soundboard**

**Dave: The Normal Guy**

**Ella: The Fairytale Princess**

**Jasmine: The Australian Outback Girl**

**Leonard: The LARPer**

**Max: The Super Villain**

**Rodney: The Country Boy**

**Sammy: The Good Twin**

**Sarah: The City Sweetheart**

**Scarlett: The Quiet Brainiac**

**Shawn: The Zombie Conspiracy Nut**

**Sky: The Athlete**

**Sugar: The Pageant Queen**

**Topher: The Chris Wannabe**

* * *

**Voice Cast**

**Bryn McAuley - Amy, Sammy**

**Clé Bennett - Beardo, Chef, Leonard**

**Christian Potenza - Chris**

**Daniel Desanti - Dave**

**Sunday Muse - Ella**

**Katie Bergin - Jasmine**

**Bruce Dow - Max**

**Ian Ronningen - Rodney**

**Lisette St. Louis - Sarah**

**Zachary Bennett - Shawn**

**Sarah Podemski - Sky**

**Rochelle Wilson - Sugar**

**Christopher Jacot - Topher**

* * *

**Theme Song**

***Instrumental plays as cameras pop out of all sorts of places on Pahkitew Island. A clapperboard appears and the scene starts.***

(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

***The camera begins panning through the island and passes by Topher, whom Chris pushed aside. It then zooms into the forest, where Sammy and Sarah are picking berries from a nearby bush before Amy dumps a bucketful of berries on the former's head, with the latter noticing and taking it off. Amy turns around to see Rodney down on one knee and presenting her a bouquet. Annoyed, she knocks the flowers out of his hand. The camera pans to a cliff, with Ella, Sky, Sugar, and a bunch of animals on it. Ella is singing a beautiful song before an annoyed Sugar pushes her off the cliff, causing the animals to attack her and Sky to gasp in horror.***

(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

***The camera then pans to a tree, where Shawn and Jasmine are watching Ella singing with a flock of birds slowing down her descent. The scene shifts to Dave, sitting on a tree stump and being annoyed by Beardo making sound effects and Leonard "casting" a spell. Nearby, Scarlett watches as Max laughs evilly and activates a robot. The robot; however, malfunctions and begins to short circuit, scaring Max, while Scarlett calmly opens up an umbrella to protect herself from the sparks.***

(Campers whistling to the tune of 'I Wanna be Famous')

***The robot explodes and as soon as the smoke dissipates, the scene shifts to Jasmine and Shawn sitting next to each other at the Campfire Ceremony. Chris pops up in between them wearing a zombie mask, which scares Shawn into running away. As Chris takes off the mask, the camera zooms out and reveals the other contestants whistling to the tune, while Jasmine has an awkward look on her face. Sarah is sitting between Sammy and Amy, glaring at the latter. The sign in front of this scene lights up saying, 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island'.***

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody. elgaia489 here. See, the reason why I decided to write this story while skipping the first one ('Welcome to Wawanakwa') as well as the succeeding four stories ('Lights, Camera, Action', 'Off to See the World', 'Mutant Mayhem', and 'All-Star Mania') is that a certain someone had to delete her Total Drama stories, taking her two OC's along with it. Besides, these OC's are two out of my favorite Total Drama OC's outside my creative circle. However, I'm still planning to start on my next two stories: 'The Ridonculous Race Supreme' and 'The Ridonculous Concert'.**


	3. EP 1: So, Uh, This is My Team?

**Episode 1: So, Uh, This is My Team?**

* * *

After waiting for 5 days, I received news that I was finally accepted into Total Drama. I was so happy. I'm finally able to meet new friends outside my school and my neighborhood. The crew told me that a limo will be picking me up tomorrow. And of course, I told my parents about this.

The next day, I heard the sound of a horn blaring, and my mom calling me.

"Sarah, the limo's here to pick you up," my mom called out.

"BRT," I called back as I went down the stairs.

"Well good luck, sweetie. Your mother, brother, and I will be here, cheering you on," Dad said as I nodded and walked out the door to the limo.

"Be careful, sis," my brother, Chai, waved at me and I waved at him back.

"Watch out for bears," Kendra called out.

I hopped in and we rode to the air terminal where a zeppelin was waiting. I stepped inside and noticed 14 teenagers already there, making me the last person to arrive. So, I sat down on a stool, beside a big guy with orange hair and blue overalls and another guy with an orange vest and a green beanie.

As soon as the flying machine took off, I decided to read a novel while listening to the medley of words from the other teenagers, ranging from a singing girl who looks like a familiar princess from my childhood to two identical girls switching seats, to a guy dressed liked Chris who is looking for Chris.

"Hey!" the guy sitting next to me said, trying to get my attention.

"What? Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sarah." I said.

"I'm Rodney," he replied with a smile. I then turned to all the other teens.

"Stop your fidgeting! If you scuff my pageant shoes, then I'll throw you out the window! You'll be squished at in two minutes!" a pudgy blonde girl said to the guy looking for Chris before, a redhead girl with glasses approached them.

"Actually, in the first fourteen seconds, he would fall 1, 800 feet, but then he would reach terminal velocity and drop 176 feet per second, so if we're flying at the recommended 32, 000 feet, he would hit the ground in three minutes and six seconds," she said.

"Wow, that girl has some real brains, huh?" Rodney said as I nodded in agreement. The guy with the green beanie and orange vest woke up and began to freak out a bit.

"Brains?! Whose brains? No one is getting my brain!"

Rodney and I looked at each other worriedly before we suddenly felt the zeppelin rumble.

"Hang on! This could get hairy!" Chef announced over the intercom.

I frantically clutched my seat and braced myself from the falling debris while everyone else starts to panic. Chris suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a lightning strike.

"Hello, newbies, ready for some fun?" he asked. The guy dressed like him and the teen princess walked up to him.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh, a couple of keeners. I'm sure a little pain and starvation will fix that." Chris replied before continuing, "Let's get started. This aircraft stinks and is equipped with two emergency exits. Here and at the end of the cabin."

He pointed to one beside him and another one beside Scarlett and Sugar.

"At said exits, you will find parachute packs. Only half of them contain actual parachutes. The other half contains surprises that will be utterly useless while falling from the sky."

"Well, hopefully, we won't need them," Sky said.

"Who knows," Chris shrugged. "This season is full of surprises. Like this."

Chris then brandishes a remote and pressed the button, causing one of the engines to explode, sending the zeppelin plummeting down.

All of us started to panic and grabbed a parachute bag. The exit doors were opened and we all jumped down.

"Please be a parachute. Please be a parachute," I frantically pleaded before I pulled the string. My bag opened and out came an actual parachute. The others either had a parachute in their bag (Rodney, the twins, Chris, Jr., redhead genius, purple-hair, and the Aussie gal) or a bunch of random items (Princess, Walking SFX, Normal guy, Olympic star, Zom-boy, and LARPer). Once I made my descent, I realized I landed on Rodney's shoulders.

"Nice catch," I said.

"Thanks," he replied as I got off his shoulders, while the princess landed safely thanks to a bird that helped her.

"Thank you, my feathered friend," she said.

Chef angrily walked up to Chris, saying, "You could've at least given me one of the parachutes!"

"Shoulda, coulda, oops, didn't. But you're right and I forgive you," Chris said. "Let's see..."

Chris counted all of us but he noticed someone missing. As if on cue, purple-hair crashed right beside us.

* * *

"Welcome to Pahkitew Island," Chris said. "On your right, everyone who had actual parachutes. Scarlett, Topher, Rodney, Sarah, Jasmine, Max, Amy, and Samey."

Was that even her name?

"Uh, it's Sammy." she corrected him.

"Amy said everyone calls you Samey," Chris replied.

"Well, yes but-"

"Cause you're the second twin. The lesser Amy if you will." That's just cold.

"But my real name is-"

"You're officially Samey."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Now that's just mean. Sammy shouldn't have to deal with that."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"You will be Pimâpotew Kinosewak, which is Cree for 'Soaring Eagles'."

"Umm, no, sorry, that's wrong." Olympic Star said. "That means the Floating Salmon."

"Oh, then I guess you're the Floating Salmon," Chris said with a laugh. "Those without 'chutes. Shawn, Leonard, Ella, Dave, Beardo, Sky, and Sugar. Your team is, the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Which in Cree means 'Ferocious Ti-'"

"'Confused Bears'?" Sky asked, correcting him again.

Chris ripped up the piece of paper with the two team names.

"This is what you get for using a free online translator," Chris said.

"My bad," Chef replied.

"Anywho, seeing as there is nowhere for any of you to sleep tonight, we figured your first challenge should be to build your own shelter."

Our team walked over to this huge pile of junk.

"Each team will take things from the area for use to build. But the supplies are guarded by Chef, armed with a powerful tennis ball blaster. A glancing blow will sting."

A tennis ball was shot at Dave, and it hit him in the head.

"OW!" he exclaimed as Sky gasped.

"That only hurt a little," Dave tried to reassure her.

"A direct hit can take you right to the ground," Chris added.

A ball was shot at Max, and he fell to the ground when it hit him. It was kinda funny.

"Will someone please help that little boy to his feet?"

Rodney picked him up with one hand, but he fell again.

"Good enough," Chris said with a shrug. "On with the challenge. Team Maskwak will build their shelter further inland. Kinosewak to the beach. Best shelter, according to me, wins the challenge."

He blew an air horn signaling for us to go.

"Begin." Chef began shooting tennis balls at us and we quickly ran for cover.

"Let's move, Salmons," Jasmine said as we hid behind stumps and bushes.

Once we reached safety Jasmine and Rodney started talking at the same time trying to decide strategy.

"Just listen to the plan. We need to decide what items are important and make sure we get them. Got it?" she asked. While she was saying this he began staring at her really weirdly.

"...and that's how we win. You cool with that?" Jasmine finished as Rodney continued to stare at her oddly.

"Rodney? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Rodney?"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Okay, is it just me or is he staring at her as if she came out of a Valentine's Day card?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"With a plan that... flowers and y-you and sunsets aren't true," Rodney said as he made kissing noises as if he was about to kiss her. I slapped him out of his love trance.

"Thank you, Sarah," Jasmine said. I smiled.

"No problem."

"Anyway, the wood is the most important thing out there," Jasmine started. "So-" she was interrupted by Scarlett raising her hand. "If you've got something to say, Scarlett, just bark it out."

"Umm, no, but the wheelbarrow is more important than the wood, because, it's a class two lever, and with the wheel acting as a fulcrum we can-"

"We can carry-" Sammy was interrupted by Amy.

"Carry stuff in it! My idea, mine."

"Nice, Amy," Jasmine said. "You and Samey help Rodney load the wood into the wheelbarrow."

"Heavy is my heart, carrying-" Rodney said before Amy pulled him by the ear.

"Move it, mumbles!" she yelled.

We watched as they loaded the wood into the wheelbarrow. Amy was using Sammy as a shield.

"Hey, stop screaming. You're making us sound weak," Amy ordered.

Rodney brought them back over to us.

"I'm going for the rope. Everybody, bring something good okay?" Jasmine said before she jumped onto the field.

All of us head for the pile, but I realized that Topher is not with us. He went up to where Chris was. We looked through the pile. I found a toaster oven.

"This could be useful!" I said excitedly.

I also found a portable fan. Chef threw Topher down to where we were. He got hit multiple times. I put the items I found aside and kept looking for more. A while later, I found two galvanized iron sheets and when a tennis ball headed in my direction, I used one of the iron sheets to swing it away.

Chris blew the air horn.

"Its building time!"

We started working on putting things together.

"Topher, Scarlett, glue the boards, Rodney, help me with the support beams. Amy and Samey, faster! And Sarah, you're on roofing duty." Jasmine yelled. Suddenly we heard lots of construction noises from the other side.

"What in the world was that?" I asked.

"What are they building?" Sammy asked.

"It sounds pretty serious," Rodney said.

"All the more reason to work harder," Jasmine said.

After a lot of the work was done, I approached Jasmine.

"Hey Jas, what should I do with these?" I asked and showed her the toaster oven and the portable fan I found.

"You found a working microwave oven and portable fan? All right, Sarah! Both of those are useful! Good job!"

Soon after, Jasmine finished nailing the roof. "There. All done."

"This is nice. And a smart move building it above ground level." Chris said, arriving on his jetpack.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Max asked. He was the only one on the ground. Suddenly everything started to shake.

"Here comes your answer." A herd of moose ran by and trampled Max.

"This island is a little more wild than our last one," Chris said with a laugh.

We set up everything inside as Chris judged the other team.

Soon after, Chris called everyone to the meeting area.

"I'd like to say it was a hard decision, but let's keep it real. Team Pimâpotew Kinosewak wins the challenge!"

We cheered but Max didn't. He also refused a high-five from Sammy.

"The winner of each challenge this season will be awarded with a takeout order from a sponsoring restaurant. This week, it's the Petting Zoo Barbecue. The Petting Zoo Barbecue, someone else touched your dinner. We guarantee it."

The other team had to vote someone out. We walked back to the treehouse.

* * *

Later that night, we quickly ate the food for dinner, but I didn't eat much.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" Rodney asked. I shook my head no.

"Are you sure? Because if you don't, you won't have enough energy for the next day."

I simply scoffed before we all heard an explosion.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Sammy asked.

"It's like someone was being shot out of a cannon," Scarlett said as I took out my binoculars and looked out and noticed Beardo on an island across Pahkitew. Its shoreline was lined with mattresses so Beardo wasn't even hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Me again. I added the part where Beardo and all the other soon-to-be eliminated contestants landing on the mattress-lined island across Pahkitew. Reason? After Andi and Mylin quit as co-hosts after All-Stars ended, they told the producers to tell Chris to tone down the levels of pain and torture on the contestants. Otherwise, they will sue him and ban him from hosting games forever.**


	4. EP 2: I Love You, Grease Pig!

**Episode 2: I Love You, Grease Pig!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up all fresh as a daisy. I went outside to go for a walk and found Jasmine talking to Amy and Sammy.

"Hey, guys. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Sammy and I are going to forage for food. Wanna come, Sarah?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure," We walked into the forest and looked around. I picked some nuts and berries and placed them in the bucket I brought along with.

"You should stand up to your sister. You're the underdog, and underdogs have a lot of honor in them. Tap into it." Jasmine said.

"I agree with Jasmine, Sammy. You should show Amy what for," I said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Samey replied meekly. I walked over to another clearing to pick more berries when I noticed something: a Chinese mulberry bush.

"This is weird," I pondered before calling to Jasmine. "Hey, Jasmine. Take a look at this."

Jasmine approached me and noticed the bush as well.

"What's a Chinese Mulberry bush doing in this part of the world?" she asked.

"Ooh, apple!" Sammy said. We both gasped at the sight of it.

"No!" Jasmine and I both yelled. Jasmine threw a stick and it hit the fruit right out of her

hand, and stabbed it into the tree.

"Whoa! I would've given you a bite if you'd asked." Samey said.

"I'm sorry, but that's a-" Jasmine started before she was interrupted.

"Manchineel fruit." We looked up and saw Shawn near the top of the tree.

"The Spanish refer to it as manzanilla de la muerte, a.k.a., the 'little apple of death," he said.

"He's right. Well, it probably wouldn't have killed you, but it would've made your mouth blister, something awful." Jasmine said.

Sammy's hand had turned red and was covered in blisters.

"My hand, it's so itchy!" she said as she scratched it.

"Congrats, princess. You just got your first lesson in Survival 101; Know your flora. Lesson two, soak your hand in water, scrub it sand, swelling gone." Shawn said.

"Oh, but I'm supposed to help you with the foraging," Sammy said.

"You won't be any help when your hand swells up like a wicket keeper's glove."

We all stared at her with blank expressions.

"Cricket?"

Still nothing.

"It's a game..? Just go." Jasmine said.

Sammy walked off.

"Huh, nice score. You're quite the outdoorsman." Jasmine said, noticing Shawn had a bag full of food.

"Thanks. You gotta know stuff if you want to survive the zombie apocalypse," he replied.

"Right. What were you doing up in that tree?" Jasmine asked.

"That's where I'm sleeping," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"No shuffler can get you from up there," he replied.

"I hear that, mate," she said.

"Campers! The only good thing about this morning is, that it's gonna get worse. For you. There's a path heading into the forest follow it to get to today's hurt-tacular challenge." Chris said over the intercom.

* * *

We headed back to our team before following the path.

"Glad you got the berries, Amy. All the antioxidants give my skin that healthy, camera-worthy glow." Topher said.

"Oh boy..." I sighed.

"I got the berries, not Amy," Sammy said.

"Oink, oink, spot the attention hog! I'm the one who, like, made you go." Amy replied. Seriously, I really want her to leave once we lose.

"I have made something so diabolical, so evil, so-" Max was interrupted by Chris.

"Clam up, campers. Pick up the pace!" Chris said through the loudspeaker.

"Yes, sir."

We all arrived at the meeting place shortly after.

"Welcome campers, to the oof-stacle relay race of hilarious hurt," Chris said.

"Great name. Total props Chris." Topher said. He is really starting to annoy me with, well, all of him.

"Thank you, Topher. Now, each player takes on a different oof-stacle."

He showed us on a monitor.

"Starting with the greased log over a thorny bog. That gives you the greasy zip line over the ravine for the next player. Then a quick and painful through the grease-tacular tube-tacular." Chris said. "Next up, is the grease tires, and then a pass off to the greasy wheelbarrow race, and the last team player climbs the rope of the greased wall. Or tries to, and falls, which is way funnier."

Dave began to freak out, "That's... a lot of grease. It's very greasy, like all of it! Greasy."

Chris continued, "Yep! Now, I was gonna have you pass a relay baton, but couldn't find any."

"What are you gonna make us use instead?" Topher asked before rubbing his palms in anticipation. "Ho ho ho, this is gonna be so good."

Chef dragged two pigs into the area.

"You'll be using greased wild boars. Not so batons, as 'bacons."

Topher was the only person laughing.

"Good one, Chris," he said.

I gave him a slight glare, "Dude, that wasn't even funny."

"Thank you, Topher. First team across the finish line, with their boar, wins."

"But there are only six obstacles, and we're a team of eight," Scarlett said.

"Two of you will have to double-up on two sections of the race. Now, decide who's on what oof-stacle. 'Cause the race is about to start."

"Jasmine, me? Sure do... Uh... No wait, I mean- Focus Rodney, focus!"

We all looked at him weirdly. He took a deep breath.

"Two hearts string can, I wrote a-" Rodney said before Amy punched him in the stomach.

"Stop talking," she yelled. "Samey and I will partner up, end of the story."

Rodney started staring at Amy like he did at Jasmine. Sammy looked happy about Amy choosing to be with her.

"Wouldn't be fair to stick one of you with Samey. She's horrible, at everything. " her smile quickly disappeared.

"Rodney and Sarah go first, Topher second, Amy and Samey third, Scarlett on tires, Max on the wheelbarrow, I'll take the wall. Go, go! Hop to it like kangaroos!" Jasmine said as we ran toward our spot on the course.

* * *

"Ready, set," Chris blew an air horn to signal for us to go.

We were up against Sky first. Her boar ran off and she had to catch it. Rodney tugged at the leash of our boar and it sat down.

"For Amy," he said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Seriously?! Rodney likes Amy now?!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

He picked up the boar and ran to the log. As soon as he stepped on it he began to slip. I ran after him and jumped on his back and held on, giving him enough force to get up the slope.

"That's it, Rodney. Keep going," I said.

As soon as we reached the top, Sky arrived and tried to push her pig up.

"Whoa! Wait up, piggy! Get up there!" she said before the pig farted in her face.

I heard Shawn say, "Focus! You can do it! Just imagine those thorns are a ravenous zombie horde!"

Sky then pushed her pig with great force and jumped on its back for a brief ride before jumping off and doing a front flip and landing by the ramp as the pig slid down.

"Nice! Way to survive the apocalypse!" Shawn said before the pig yanked him when he held the leash.

"Good boy, you're doing great," Rodney said to the pig.

I jumped off and slid down the slope. The boar leaped out of Rodney's hands and he slipped and landed on his kiwis.

"My biscuits!" he said, filled with pain.

He slid down the slope and fell over. I pushed the pig over to Topher.

"And that's why they call it the oof-stacle course, right Chris?" he asked.

"Nice one Topher," Chris replied, over the intercom.

"Here, Topher," I pushed the big to him before he ran off. I walked back over to Rodney and helped him sit up.

I pulled out my first aid kit from my bag and took out an ice pack, before giving it to him.

"Thanks, bud."

I smiled, "No problem."

"Did Amy see?"

"Um... no?"

Rodney managed to get up and the two of us ran. When we reached the zip line, we both looked over the edge of the chasm, which appears to be so deep, anyone who fell there will have a long time to wave goodbye.

"How are we going to get across, Sarah?" Rodney asked.

"Let use those zip chords," I pointed to some unused zip chords parked beside the tree. We easily caught up to the rest of the team at the final obstacle. The Maskwak pig is now with Leonard.

"Pigus levitatus this-instantus!" Leonard chanted spell but nothing happened, except for the pig farting.

"Piggy, piggy, float over the wall! Win this challenge for us and all!" he tried again and the same result.

"Just take the pig and _climb_ the wall, Leonard!" Dave commanded as he and Sky approached the wizard wannabe.

"Give the wizard a chance, Dave," Sugar calmly rebuked.

"My spells aren't working because someone here doesn't believe in me," Leonard said.

"Me. It's _me_! I don't believe in you! Now pick up the pace!" Dave yelled as his patience began to wear thin.

We noticed that Jasmine was almost over the wall. She leaped over easily.

"This just in, wizard beat by Amazon. The Pimâpotew Kinosewak win."

We all cheered. Except for Max, again.

"Come on, Max. We won," Scarlett said.

"And tonight's winner's meal is provided by Jimmy's Beaks and Feet. Our chickens walk the

walk, talk the talk, then we put them in the fryer."

Chef threw us the food bucket.

"Now that's evil."

We ran back to the treehouse to eat. I can guess who was going home.

Sammy asked, "Jasmine, that pig thing was so cool. How'd you do that?"

"It's just a little trick I learned from home. No biggie," she replied.

Rodney stepped in front of her.

"But I just, can not right? I mean, bye!" he ran off crying as Jasmine, Sammy, and I looked at each other.

"Did anyone else get that?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads. We all headed up to the treehouse for a nice lunch but making sure we saved some for dinner.

* * *

Later that night, we all had time to relax since we won for the second time.

"So, who do you guys think will be kicked out tonight?" I asked.

"My guess? Leonard. Besides, that guy can't tell reality from fantasy," Scarlett replied.

"Tell me about it," Topher agreed as he climbed on his bed. "He needs to know his 'magic spells' don't work in real life."

And soon enough, we noticed him being blasted out of the cannon and into the mattress-covered island across Pahkitew.


	5. EP 3: Twin-ning Isn't Everything

**Episode 3: Twin-ning Isn't Everything**

* * *

The next day, I went with Jasmine and Sammy to go foraging for berries again.

"You know that you don't have to help us every morning just because Amy tells you to," Jasmine said to Sammy.

"You... You don't want me to come?" She asked worriedly.

"That's not what I said. I just want it to be your decision, not hers. Stop letting her treat you like a servant."

"Yeah, Sammy, I came to this show by choice, not because I had to, and so should you," I said.

"Oh... She never treats me that well," Sammy said.

"Then do something about it," Jasmine replied. I nodded in agreement.

"How can I? She's everyone's favorite. She's the pretty one."

"You and Amy are identical twins," Jasmine retorted.

"You're both the pretty ones!" I added.

"Really?" She asked.

"Samey, look, the first person who stands up for you, has gotta be you," Jasmine said.

"Wow, so are we all like, friends? If not, that's okay. I don't have a lot of friends, so I'm- I'm not, I just.-"

"The way Amy treats you bothers me and Sarah, so yeah, I guess we're friends, right Sarah?" Jasmine said.

"Of course," I replied.

"And I have trouble making friends too. I don't know why, but-" she stopped as she punched the nearby tree, causing fruit to rain down and fall into her bag. "People find me a bit intimidating." The tree snapped and fell to the ground. Shawn soon walked into the clearing dragging a huge bag.

"Hey." He said.

"G'day, Shawn," Jasmine replied.

They just stared at each other in silence for a moment, as Shawn's cheeks turned pink.

"Umm, we're going over there," Samey said as she and I walked away to give those two lovebirds some private time. We just waited there and listened to them. Once Shawn left we walked back over there.

"Were you talking about zombies?" Samey asked. Jasmine giggled.

"Yeah, it's just a little running joke between us," Jasmine rep

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I don't think she knows that he's not kidding."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

We walked back to our team. We set out a picnic for breakfast.

"Look at all this stuff!" Rodney exclaimed. "Thanks, Jasmine, Thanks Sarah, you, too, Amy."

"Amy?! It was me! Not Amy!" Sammy said angrily.

"What is your problem, Samey?" Amy asked.

"I'm tired of you taking credit for things that I do!" She replied. Uh oh, this will not end well.

"And Samey is on the attack," Topher said, using a carrot as a microphone.

"Samey, this might not be the right time..." Jasmine said worriedly. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm the nice one, Amy is a monster!" Samey yelled. Amy gasped.

"How could you say that? I'm your sister!" Amy said as she started crying, and turned to Scarlett for support.

"Jealousy, us the lowest form of evil," Max said.

"Samey, what is wrong with you?" Rodney asked angrily. I glared at him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Seriously, what does he see in Amy?! She nothing but an evil, manipulative, bitchy, and, sadistic witch!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"I, I-" she groaned angrily before walking off.

"And after laying down some brutal blows, Samey heads off. Will Team Kinosewak be able to get past this? Stay tuned to find out." Topher said. Ella walked over to us.

"Good morning, other team!" She said happily. "Who'd like to hear a song?"

"No one, Ella. It's challenge time!" Chris said over the intercom. "All butts to the meeting area in five."

"I'm coming, Chris!" Topher yelled as he ran off.

"I'm going to check on Samey. Sarah, you should probably go with the rest of the team," Jasmine said as she put her berries into Rodney's hand.

He started staring at her weirdly again. Oh boy, here we go again. Jasmine walked over awkwardly. We all arrived, after Sugar and Topher.

"Gather round, victims. Today's game is called, doom-balloons." Chris said.

"You had me at doom," Max said before Topher shushed him.

"Go ahead, Chris."

"You'll have ten seconds to collect a bunch of balloons that are filled with who knows what. Water, talc, paint, itching powder, bees, spiders, bird poop, it's always a surprise."

This made almost all of us gasp. Especially the part about spiders and bees.

"Yay, who doesn't love a surprise?" Ella asked.

"None of you. None of you will love a surprise."

Topher started laughing.

"Oh, Chris. I love the way you'd-" he was interrupted by Chris blowing a whistle.

"If you're hit with any balloon contents, you're out. Doesn't matter if the balloons are thrown, dropped, launched, kicked, or sent by courier. Last player standing, wins it for their team." Chris blew the whistle again. "Get your balloons people!"

We all ran for the pile. I managed to grab four.

"The hunting doesn't start until you hear the air horn. The air

* * *

I decided to go with Sammy and Amy, mostly just to keep an eye on the latter.

"Way to make a total fool of yourself in front of everybody, Samey!" Amy berated before mocking Sammy. "Oh! I got the food and I'm the nice one. Blah blah blah!"

"Shut it, Amy!" I snapped, surprising both her and Sammy. "You shouldn't take credit for Sammy's work. And you shouldn't treat her like your slave."

"Ha, that's rich, coming from you, Samey 2.0."

Amy and I continued to glare at each other before we're interrupted by Rodney.

"Good afternoon, Samey. May I have a moment with Amy please?" Rodney asked in a loving voice.

"Rodney, you can have all of the moments with Amy," Sammy said as she and I walked away.

Amy then rejoined us as we readied our doom-balloons. We hid in the grass before we noticed Dave nearby. We missed him by our first three balloons but Sammy successfully hit him with one filled with itching powder, causing him to itch uncontrollably.

"Well done, Samey, you took out Dave!" Jasmine said as she approached us.

"Whoa! Loud cough of interruption," Amy butted and pushed Sammy to the ground. "I was the one who took Dave out, not Samey!"

"Jasmine and I can tell the difference. And Sammy's shot was a success," I butted back while Jasmine nodded.

"And since Samey and Sarah are the only ones with three balloons left. We should stick together. I spotted Shawn's hiding spot earlier. Follow me," Jasmine said as we headed over to a ledge to notice Shawn hiding in some bushes.

* * *

"He's right below us," Jasmine said in a hushed tone.

Sammy handed over her last doom-balloon, "You take the shot, Jasmine. I don't wanna mess it up."

"And she would," Amy mused.

"You can do this, Samey. I know you can. Drop it right down on him."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just don't let him feel your presence."

"Give me that! You'll miss it!" Amy grabbed the balloon.

"Amy! Stop messing about!" Jasmine said as she grabbed the balloon as well.

"It's mine!"

"No! Let go!"

"Guys, stop!" I said as a grabbed the balloon with my free hand. "Don't tug on it, it'll..."

The balloon then burst, covering the four of us in pink paint.

"...pop," I finished.

"NOOOO!" Jasmine screamed in defeat.

"Game over! Team Maskawk win the challenge!" Chris announced.

"Ugh! Way to go, Samey! You ruined everything! I'm telling!" Amy groaned in anger before running off.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" I exclaimed as I threw my last two doom-balloons at Amy, covering her in bird poop and water.

"EWWWWW!" Amy exclaimed in disgust.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"She deserved my last two doom-balloons."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Tonight's winners' meal is Mary's Lamb Burger. That's Mary's Lamb Burger and Barbecue Emporium. Mary had a little lamb," Chris laughed. "Had."

Chef laughed along with him.

* * *

Sammy and I decided to have a little private talk once the challenge ended.

"What are we gonna do now? It's gonna be 3 votes for Amy and 5 votes for you. Everyone else in our team is gullible enough to believe Amy," I said.

"Hmm..." Sammy pondered before she thought of something. "I got it."

We approached the same tree where Sammy found the manchineel fruit yesterday.

"I'm gonna let her eat this fruit and then convince everyone to vote her off," Samey replied.

"I like the way you think, girl," I said as we share a high five. We then head over to the cave Maskwak is residing and decided to rest there.

And right on cue, Amy grabbed the manchineel fruit from Sammy's hand.

"Gimme that! You don't deserve to eat. And I've talked to the rest of the team about how you lost us the challenge. Enjoy being cannon-fodder. See you at the elimination ceremony, Spare-my!" Amy said before turning to me. "And once I'm done with my sister here, you're gonna be the next one to be voted off, Spare-my 2.0!"

She entered the cave while munching on the poisonous fruit.

"So funny," she laughed.

"I sure hope she enjoys that little death apple. 'Cause it's gonna be her _last _meal here," I said sneakily.

* * *

Our team headed to the campsite for our first elimination ceremony.

"All right, players. Those of you holding a marshmallow are safe, for now." Chris said with a laugh. Everyone except for Amy and Sammy had one.

"Amy, Samey, one of you is going home tonight. Amy, you seem more concerned with bossing Samey around than helping your team. And Samey, it was your balloon that cost your team the challenge. The sister heading home tonight is-"

Amy begins coughing and holding her throat.

"Oh, ignore her, she's just trying to get sympathy, aren't you Samey?" Sammy said as she patted her sister's back.

Amy kept trying to say that she is Amy and not Sammy but no one could understand her.

"Can't understand what you're saying Samey, and it really doesn't matter cause you've been voted off," Chris said.

* * *

Amy was then loaded in the same cannon Beardo and Leonard were shot out of.

"Buh-bye, Samey. Have a nice flight home," Sammy said.

Amy tried to say something again, but all she could do was let out some gibberish.

"Wish I could understand. It sounds really important," Chris said.

I watched with satisfaction as she was shot out of the cannon and landed in the mattress-covered island.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Well, that's one way to handle your problems. I don't care because Amy's gone! Whoo!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**


	6. EP 4: I Love You, I Love You Knots

**Episode 4: I Love You, I Love You Knots**

* * *

The next day, I came down from the treehouse with Jasmine to start another day to forage.

"Hey, you two go foraging without me?" Sammy asked.

"Gee, _Amy_, you've never gone foraging with me before," Jasmine replied.

"Yeah. Isn't that what your sister did when she was still here?" I added.

Sammy corrected herself, "Right. I mean, foraging? Eww. I'd rather wear those shorts."

"There's the Amy we know. Come on, then," Jasmine said as Sammy came down.

* * *

As Sammy, Jasmine, and I collected berries in our buckets, we heard Shawn nearby.

"And that's how you hunt berries," he said as he collected some berries.

"I guess that's one way," Dave said as he approached his teammate.

"Hey, Shawn," Jasmine greeted. "Wanna pick with us?"

Shawn suddenly scurried away and pulled Dave along with him.

"I think that's a 'no'," Sammy worriedly guessed.

* * *

Our team then ate the berries we collected.

"Hey, Rodney, berries?" Sammy said.

She touched his shoulder and he started staring at her and falling 'in love' again.

"Uh, if you don't like berries, we did find some nuts."

"Is it just me, or does Amy pick way better berries than Samey?" Rodney asked.

"Pretty sure they're the same," Sammy replied.

"Amy just doesn't like her finding out," I agreed.

"Perhaps you had an involuntary gustatory association with Samey. And unpleasant tastes," Scarlett explained.

"Indeed," Max said. "Her hideous disproportioned face was spoiling the fruit!"

Just then the speaker then turned on.

"Morning campers! Its time to start today's fun activity. So, get your butts over to the meeting area tout suite." Chris said from the intercom.

* * *

"Step right up, players. Team Kinosewak to the right, Team Maskwak to the left," Chris announced as we all slowly arrived and sat on the bench designated for our team.

"I'm saving you a seat, Sugar," Ella gestured to the part of the log right beside her spot.

Sugar, enraged by this kind gesture said. "I know what you're up to, singy-pants. Gals who sit in the end always get less camera time. Push over!"

She then pushed Ella to the ground and sat on her spot.

"But I wasn't..."

Chris chuckled at this, "Nice try, Ella. Save your power plays for the game."

Ella sighed. "But.. alright."

"It's time we separated the brave from the liars. The game is truth or scare," Chris announced today's game.

" Hoo-hoo. Sounds nasty. Once again, Chris, you've delivered the goods. If I had a hat, it would be off to you," Topher complimented.

"Yes. Thank you, Topher. Now then, every round a player is chosen at random. It also chooses whether you're doing a truth or a scare. Halo means 'truth', flame means 'scare'. Get a scare, and you'll have to perform a terrifying challenge."

We all gasped.

"Don't worry, not all the scares will be scary. Some will be disgusting."

Because, you know... THAT aspires a LOT of confidence...

"In this case, Amy has gotten a truth. This means, she just has to answer a question honestly. The answer will be revealing. It will expose a dark secret that could destroy her in the eyes of her newly-found friends. Or not, whatevs."

"How will you know if we're telling the truth?" She asked.

"For that, we spared no expense. Meet Clucky, the truth-seeking chicken."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"A chicken is going to tell if we are telling the truth? Spared no expense? Really?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"No lie gets past this bird. She's former CIA, and runs her own law firm, Buck, Buck, and Bugawk."

_'This is still a chicken we're talking about, right?'_ I thought

"If you have a secret, this poultry polygraph will pluck it out." Chris continued before it jumped onto his head.

"Completing a challenge or telling a truth gets your team a point. But, if you fail a challenge, or tell a lie, you're in for a shock."

Shock?

"Umm... What do you mean by 'shock'?" Dave asked as Chef began putting collars on everyone.

Oh, sh*t...

"Also, what are these metal collars Chef's putting on us?"

"You just answered your question. But let me make it even clearer." Chris said as he pulled out two remotes, one red and one green.

"You tested these right?" Jasmine asked and pointed to the collar.

"Yep. Initially, these collars are programmed to electrocute a team when one of them messes up." Chris's smile then turned into a scowl. "That is until my two ex-co-hosts told the producers to tell me to turn the dial of pain down, or else face a flurry of lawsuits and complaints."

"So that means?" I asked.

"Only the member that messes up gets shocked, not the entire team. There, I said it and I _meant _it," Chris summarized.

Almost everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's start the game. Amy."

The chicken flew over and landed on Sammy's lap.

"Amy, who do you dislike most?"

The chicken clucked in her face again.

"Okay, okay, the person I hate most is... Amy," she replied.

Everyone gasped. Oh right, they think _she's _Amy.

The chicken confirmed that as a truth through its clucking.

"Clucky says that was a truth," Chris said as the scoreboard says 'Maskwak - 0, Kinosewak - 1'.

I put a comforting arm on her shoulder, trying to make her feel a bit better.

"You hate yourself? Deep," Topher said.

"Care to explain, Amy?" Chris asked.

Sammy tried to make a good reason but Jasmine beat her to it.

"The truth is that Samey is not your fault, Amy. Don't hate yourself for your sister's shortcomings. You did what you could," she said.

"No one's blaming you for Samey's weird-o-ness," Topher agreed.

"That girl was all bun, no hot dog," Sugar frowned and crossed her arms.

"Reeked of failure," Max rebuked.

"Okay, okay. Enough. I feel much better. Thank you," Sammy settled the tension.

Poor Sammy...

The wheel spun again, landing on Rodney, doing a truth.

"And next, we'll have Rodney, doing another truth. And the question is... in your opinion, who is the most attractive girl on the island?" Chris asked.

He gasped.

_'Oh, he's not gonna like that...'_

"Uh... could I get a different question? I can't hurt those gals like that. Just look at those loving faces," Rodney said.

"You're running out of time, Rodney."

"Duh! It's me!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yes, perfect. It's Sugar!" Rodney made his answer.

The chicken didn't buy that. And so, Rodney was given a shock.

"Liar, liar, Rodney's on fire. And by fire, I mean electrocuted," Chris mocked the country guy.

"That was a truth! Check your chicken! Your chicken's broken!" She exclaimed, and she got shocked as well. "Dang chickens, always think they're smarter than me."

"I'm sure that Rodney thinks you're the second prettiest," Ella said, trying to cheer her up. "No shame in that."

"What?! I ain't no runner-up!"

"Oh goodness, no! I was- I was only-"

"Calm down. And Ella, stop picking fights with Sugar," Chris said.

"But I wasn't- I just-"

"Next! Up next... Sky doing a scare. Sky, to earn a point, you will have to drink an entire jug of mineral water."

"That's it?" Sky asked. "No problem."

"You've got thirty seconds. Go!" Chris then pressed the stopwatch.

She attempted to drink the whole thing but was only taking small sips. It looks like they're not getting that point.

Dave - *baffled* "What are you... really?"

Ella - *worried* "Oh dear, oh my, oh my."

Sugar - *impatient* I drink maple syrup faster than that!

"15 seconds left," Chris checked the stopwatch.

"This is as fast as I can go," Sky said.

"I got this!" Shawn took the jug and shook it up.

"Uh, what's the plan here?"

"No time! You wanna win or not?"

Once Shawn is done shaking, he let the water out and it sprayed in Sky's face.

"Half of it went up to her nose, but that still counts as drinking. Team Maskwak gets a point! With ten seconds left," Chris said. "Well done, Sky. Sky?"

When she got up, her stomach began to rumble. We all got behind our log. She let out only a tiny burp.

"Huh, I thought you'd be at least ten feet in the air," Jasmine said.

"That's it?" Topher demanded. "Come on, Chris is trying to put on an entertaining show here!"

The wheel spun again, this time landing on Max, with a truth.

Chris announced, "Max, it is truth time."

The chicken approached him, and he inched.

"Had this beast had its shots?"

"No. Max, for a point, what do you fear?"

"I fear nothing." He replied, and he received a shock.

" And next up, we have Dave," Chris said.

"Sure. I have nothing to hide," Dave said.

"Doing a scare."

Dave gulped in fear.

"All right, Dave. There are scary scares. Then there are scarier scares. Then there's this. For a point... you must... kiss a person next to you. Ha."

Dave looked at Shawn, who then scampered away. He then looked at Sky, who is blushing.

"Well, if it's this or a shock, I guess we may as well, I mean if we _have_ to," Dave scratched his head wryly.

"Okay. I mean, we need to win this challenge, so..." Sky continued

"Right. It's not like..."

"Yeah, it's just two people."

"Hey, chitty-chat chatters. The clock is ticking," Chris interrupted.

"Quit squawking and start pecking!" Sugar demanded.

They were about to kiss, but Sky let out a huge belch right in his face. It took everything I had in me to not laugh.

"I can taste your burp in my eyes," Dave said.

"Time's up! And since your lips never actually touched..." Chris then pressed the button on the red remote.

Dave got shocked and they didn't get a point.

"Sorry, guys," Sky apologized. "It must've been the mineral water."

"Next up, Shawn doing a scare," Chris said. "Shawn, for the point. You must pick your nose and wipe it on the person sitting next to you."

Shawn turned to Dave, who then started running away, saying "No! No!"

"Snot rocket, fire," he let out a handful of snot onto Dave's shirt.

"Wow," Chris said, both impressed and disgusted. "You are way too good at that."

"Yep. I'm okay. Not. Freaking. Out," Dave tried to hold in his scream.

"Impressive barrage, Shawn. But, I'm afraid you were supposed to pick and wipe, not rocket. Also, you only needed to get the person next to you. Not your whole team," Chris gestured to Ella, Sugar, and Sky, who are all covered in boogers.

They didn't even get a point for it. Oh well...

Next, it was Ella's turn, and she got a truth.

"Ella, if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"

"Hmm... I would change whatever is stopping Sugar and me from becoming the best of friends."

_'Aww... That was sweet~.'_

"I firmly believe we were meant to be close."

"'I firmly believe?' 'I firmly believe?!'" Sugar exclaimed, scaring the chicken away.

"That's pageant talk! My talk! You're going down, missy!"

Dave and Shawn had to hold her so she wouldn't attack Ella. Chris then shocked not only Ella but also Shawn and Dave.

"What was that for?" Dave demanded.

"For scaring Clucky. And after what Ella just pulled, I can only assume her answer was a lie."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I don't think she was lying."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Ella tried to explain but Chris shocked her again.

"From here on out, I'm going to suggest better team playing. Maybe then the score will get higher than 1 to 1. Remember what's at stake. The losing team will be sending someone home. And I think I know who will be sent home is Maskwak loses. But hey, anything can happen. Next up!"

The wheel spun again and landed on me with a truth. The chicken immediately approached me.

"Sarah, for a point, answer this question; what was your reason for coming on this show?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Max demanded. "We're all here for the same reason!"

"Shut it, Max. This is Sarah's question."

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"I came to this show because I wanted to make new friends and at least try to win the money," I replied, and Chris waited a few seconds.

"Anything else?"

I glanced at the chicken who was squinting at me. I sighed again.

"I wanted to my boring life in Vancouver. It's just that, sometimes doing the same routine in the same city tires me out," I added quietly.

"Any other reasons?"

"I also had to get away from..." My expression of fear changes into one of anger. "Molly."

"Molly?" Scarlett repeated.

"Who's Molly?" Topher asked.

"She's my classmate and the meanest girl in my school. She would anything to torture me all the time." I finished.

"Oh boo-hoo, wah-wah, sniff. Your classmate is evil. Man up and deal with it!" Max replied.

The chicken glared at him before taking the remote from Chris's hand and pressing the button, shocking me.

"Well, even though I'm pretty sure what Sarah said was true, looks like Max's big mouth cost you a point," Chris said, and we all glared at him. "Onto the lighting round!"

The next few rounds went fast.

Sky had to put braces on a beaver and earned a point.

Rodney got the question, "if you could only save one teammate, who would it be?" He didn't answer, and he got shocked again.

Scarlet had to beautify a bear and earned a point.

Jasmine had to feed an iguana with her mouth, and earned a point.

Rodney went again, didn't answer and he got shocked for the third time.

The wheel spun again, and it landed on my face once more, this time with a scare. Oh, goodie...

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this, Sarah. To earn a point, you have to... Do the tango with... Rodney."

"Tango?" I asked then scoffed. "I can handle that."

Rodney and I positioned ourselves to dance. We did very well or _would_ have if Rodney didn't step on my feet or accidentally let me go when we do the dip.

"What was that?!" Max demanded. "That wasn't a tango, that was more like a botched salsa dance! The scare was to do the _tango_!"

"Shut it, Max," I yelled at him.

"Well Max, it looks like you talked your team out of another point," Chris said.

"But Sarah did the task correctly," Scarlett said.

"Yeah, she and Rodney did the tango, for goodness sake!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Max is right. It wasn't even a tango. So unless he plans on doing it again, no points. Moving on."

The screen stopped on Sugar, who got a scare. Chef brought over a tarantula on a plate.

"Okay Sugar, to get a point, you must take this live tarantula and-"

She grabbed it and immediately ate it.

"Whoa! All you had to do was pet it!" Chris exclaimed in shock and disgust.

"Oh. Does this count?" She asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Y-yeah, close enough. Team Maskwak gets a point."

That tied the game up.

"After all that pain and anguish you're still tied. Makes it seem like it was all for nothing. And while I could do this all day, seriously, I mean these are awesome!" Chris said, holding the remotes. "It's time for the game to end."

We all sighed relief.

"Right after the sudden-death round!" Chris exclaimed, and we all gasped.

"A player from each team will go head-to-head in a duel challenge. The winning team gets immunity, losing team shocked and sends someone home."

The wheel spun and stopped Rodney.

"Oh, snap," I gasped.

"Not again!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey, this is for the game, let's show some support," Jasmine said.

"Especially considering you talked us out of two points," I replied, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, fine. We believe in you blubbering buffoon."

"Please, not another truth question! Please!" Rodney begged.

"Relax, in the sudden-death round, there are no truths only scares," Chris replied.

"Really? Ha! Woo hoo! In your face, chicken! You can never stun me again! And guess what I live on a farm where I eat six eggs a day! Six delicious eggs!"

The chicken gasped and tried to attack him, but Chris held her back, and easily calmed her down.

"Easy, Clucky, keep it professional!"

The wheel for the other team stopped and landed on Ella.

"Bring on the scares!" Rodney said happily.

"Umm, yes, bring them, please," Ella said.

"The game is simple. In each of these bags, You'll find the other team's shock remote. First one to untie the tightly knotted string, and get the Remote to shock the opposition, wins the day. GO!"

Chris handed them both the bags, and Ella easily untied hers and got the remote. She didn't want to press the button so the chicken took it from her and began furiously jumping on it, pressing the button multiple times, and shocking Rodney badly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I'm guessing that was the chicken's payback for what Rodney said."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

After the chicken was taken away in a straight jacket, Chris continued, "What an interesting day. Team Maskwak, as the winners of truth or scare you gain immunity. You also get this week's fast food delivery, courtesy of Humpty Dumpty's Meat Shack. At Humpty's, all the King's horses feed all the King's Men."

They all began to throw up after that.

"Or if you want, Chef's making chicken."

"Team Kinosewak, time to bump one of you off the island.

_'I know what I'm gonna vote for.'_

* * *

As we were heading back to the treehouse, Topher quickly approached me.

"Hey, Sarah! So how'd you like your tango scare?"

"Despite a few missteps and the dance ending up with Rodney dropping me, it was kinda great."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Rodney must have a thing for you, eh?" Topher winked.

I chuckled at that, "Unlikely."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Could whatever Topher is saying be true? Does Rodney have a thing for me?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Rodney appeared shortly after.

"Hey bud, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Sorry, you had to do that scare... I know I'm quite terrible at dancing..."

"It wasn't that bad... Okay, yes it was. But it's not your fault I failed. Chris chose it, and I chose to do it."

"Well, at least that's something to remember me by, in case, you know, you leave tonight." He replied, and I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Me going home tonight? Last time I checked, I'm the one who told a truth and did a scare and completed both of them. So if anyone's leaving, it'll be either him or Max."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

That evening, we were at our second elimination ceremony.

"The following Team Kinosewak members are safe; Topher, Jasmine, Sarah, and Amy. Rodney, you could be going home because you caused your team to be shocked repeatedly by failing to tell a simple truth. Max, you could be going home because you talked your team out of two points that could have won you the challenge, and Scarlett, you could be going home because-" Chris said, before trying hard to think of a reason for her. "Anyway, it's Rodney who's leaving."

He sighed. "I'm not surprised that I'm the one who's leaving. After playing with people's hearts the way I did."

"If you mean by restarting then several times, then yes," Chris replied.

"But since I'm leaving, I may as well come clean. Jasmine, Scarlett, Amy-"

He tried to do that thing where he breaks up with them but failed.

"Hold that thought," Chris replied, before launching him.

As he flew towards the mattress-covered island, I swear I heard him say

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I'm not saying I won't miss Rodney, but still. I do wonder what he said though because he said my name as he flew away. Oh well... I guess I'll never know."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**


	7. EP 5: A Blast from the Past

**Episode 5: A Blast from the Past**

* * *

As Jasmine, Sammy, and I continue to forage for berries, we then hear Chris at the intercom.

"Wakey, wakey, campers! Everyone gather down by the lake."

We headed to the lake and that's when I heard Max coming up with cool-sounding villain names as he had a notepad and a pencil.

"Working on a new name?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, I've already got my catchphrase; time to evil! But I still require a sinister monogram," he replied.

"They all sound so good," she replied.

"How will you decide?"

"Silly girl, one doesn't pick an evil name, the evil name picks you," he replied before he ran into Topher. "Ow!"

"Wow." My eyes went wide when I saw what he was looking at; Chris without his five o'clock shadow.

"Okay, that's enough. Clear the effects, Chef," Chris said as Chef put away the electric fan and the cardboard background.

"Chris, you look... different today..." Topher said.

"Just my natural youth shining through," he replied.

"No, no you did something... Oxygen sleep chamber?"

"No."

" Hydrochloric acid peel?"

"Nope."

"A lasting protein tablets? Antioxidant firming serum?"

"No, and uh uh."

"Is this the challenge? We gotta make up kooky words?" Sugar asked before she began making things up that don't even make good sense.

Chris blew an air horn into the megaphone, silencing everyone. "Silence! Today we will be laughing as you risk your lives in the smash, splash, dash. Players have to cross the beams, grab a dueling stick from the end of the dock, bring it back to your side, and place it on your board. Two dueling sticks make an x. Three x's wins the challenge."

"I have a diabolical scheme for this-" Max began. "ANYONE who messes with the other team's sticks results in them losing the challenge."

"Never mind."

"Only one member per team can cross at a time. If you land in the drink, that turn gets you no points, so, use that dueling stick to swat, drip, or bat your opponents into the water, this will be awesome to see!"

"What is your fascination with seeing us hurt each other?" Sammy asked.

"Um, less Samey and more Amy," Jasmine whispered as I nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. Besides, if anyone gets my hair wet, they're dead!"

"Any particular order we go in?" Dave asked.

"You decide your own order, but each team member must go at least once."

"Umm... Where's Shawn?" Sky asked.

"He's probably lost in the woods. You know how this island can get, confusing. Go find him, would you?"

Chris and Chef began to drive away.

"I hope he's okay," Jasmine said. "Oh, not that I care, he's not on my team."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Jasmine sure likes Shawn, huh?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris got off at a dock that had a chair and an umbrella. "Well, if he doesn't arrive in time to take a turn, it's an automatic date with the cannon."

Jasmine gulped.

"Plus, another player on the team will be done-zo, which means Muskwak loses two tonight. It's game time! Swim to your docks, and wait for my signal to start."

We quickly swam over and got up.

"What a mockery. Evil should never have to swim." Max said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Any new brilliant gadget to unleash on team Maskwak?" Scarlett asked, and Max brought out a piece of copper wiring.

"All I have is this wire. I can't make something from nothing fools," he replied.

"Who should go first, Jasmine?" Sammy asked when we noticed Jasmine looking worries. "Hello? Earth to unofficial team leader!"

"What? Oh, uh..." Jasmine stuttered.

"I'll go first. We had to balance books on our heads in my on-camera boys class. This'll be a cinch," Topher said before Chris blew a horn.

It was Topher against Dave. As he was running across, he was trying to promote himself but Chris told him to put the narration on hold. They both grabbed dueling sticks and ran back, completely avoiding each other.

"Seriously? Start hurting each other, or I'll get bored. And that will be bad for all of you." Chris said.

"You're up, Amy," Topher said.

"You can do it," I said, being naturally supportive.

"Just pretend she's Amy," Jasmine whispered.

Sammy and Sugar both ran at each other and began attacking each other.

"You ain't never gonna be nothin' but a donkey!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Ugh! You're the worst sister ever!" Sammy retaliated.

"A little better, but I'm still bored. Release Scuba Bear." Chris said.

A bear leaped out of the water and smacked Sugar into it. Sammy screamed and ran back over to our side.

"Amy completes Team Kinosewak's first x!"

"You should go next," Scarlett said to Max.

"Yeah, Max, you really should," I added before giving Scarlett a thumbs up.

"Let that bear fill up on the others first," Max replied.

"And miss out on an opportunity for evil?" Scarlett asked. "If you wrap that wire around the stick, it will act as a conductor. Then, all you'll need is a power source."

"Electrocuting myself, is more self-evil, than 'evil'."

"If you hold it by the rubber padding, you won't get shocked. Go, we'll find the electricity. Unless you'd rather wait for someone else to pull off the plan first."

"What? Never!" he replied, before running.

"You sure you know what you're doing? It's like you're trying to be evil or something." I said, nervously.

"I do, just trust me, okay?" she replied.

Max was up against Ella. I have to admit I'm rooting for her.

Scarlett then grabbed at dueling stick and ran over to the edge. She pulled it back out and it had an electric eel on it.

"Max!" she shouted and threw it over to him. "Ahem, pardon me." I gave her a shocked look. She just shrugged.

The eel latched on to Max's dueling stick and then he hit Ella's, shocking her and making her fall into the water.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked worriedly. Did no one else see that?!

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Scarlett replied.

"Looks like Max just found his mojo!" Chris announced.

"Evil Mojo!" Max corrected him.

Scarlett was up next and, this time, she was against Sky. As they ran, both of them glared at each other. Sky tried to swing at her, but Scarlett dodged and Sky fell in.

"Scarlett made it back to complete the second x. And now it's Dave's turn to go up against Kinosewak's most capable player! Haha, this is gonna end badly." Chris said.

"Where is he?" Jasmine asked as she walked onto the dock.

"Hello. Earth to Jasmine! Jas, focus!" I exclaimed.

She turned around to face Dave and got knocked in. I face-palmed and sighed.

"Team Maskwak makes their first x! So, they're only 100% behind the competition, and still no sign of zombie fighter Shawn."

Sammy went against Sky again and they both got a dueling stick. Now, we only need one more to win. I guess that means I'm up.

"You're up, Sarah," Scarlett said.

"Come on, we're having the slacker lady go when we're about to win?" Max demanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Sarah's far from lazy, plus she's the only one who hasn't done a try," Scarlett replied. I nodded, before running out going against Ella.

I sped over to the other side and grabbed a dueling stick. As we were both running back Scuba Bear jumped on in front of me and growled.

It lunged at me, and I easily dodged all of its strikes or blocked them with the dueling stick. It continued to swipe at me, but I leaped over its head and landed behind it, leaving my dueling stick, falling in the water.

"Whoa, Sarah's got some acrobatic skills," Chris announced.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

***rubbing her fingernails* "Looks like those years of gymnastics have finally paid off."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Ella, sing! Now!" I said, and she nodded, before singing. The bear stopped and listened.

"NO! I've had it with the singing and the taming of the animals! Scuba bear, do your job, and eat them!" Chris said, before throwing his drink at it, angering it, and making it go towards him. Ella continued and grabbed a dueling stick, while I continued back to my side, where my teammates were surprised at what just happened.

"S-sorry guys, the dueling stick fell in the water and..." I mumbled.

"Who cares about that! Sarah, how did you do all that?" Topher asked.

"Oh, that? I signed for a gymnastics class, I was nine back then," I replied.

"Well, you certainly had us surprised. Not to mention, impressed," Sammy said.

"I've seen better," Max scoffed.

I then heard a car horn, and we all looked over to see Chef driving with Shawn on the passenger side.

_'Oh, so he is okay after all.'_

Jasmine gasped.

"Shawn is back and looking crazy!" Chris announced and Chef dumped him on their dock with a speedboat.

"Team Kinosewak is one dueling stick away from a win! Muskwak, get Shawn in the game or he's gone." Chris announced.

He and Jasmine then began running. They both grabbed a dueling stick and ran back.

"Zombie!" Shawn yelled as he hit her in the face and knocked her off. She surfaced incredibly angry and yelled at him.

"Tie game! Next dueling stick on the board is for the win!" Chris said.

It was Sammy against Sugar again. Our team was cheering her on, and I could tell it was upsetting her. They both grabbed dueling sticks and began coming back when something jumped out of the water and landed on the dock.

Sammy gasped loudly. "Amy?!"

Oh no...

"Samey!" she growled.

"Ooh, this is bad," Jasmine said.

"No kidding," I replied before they began attacking each other.

"You'll pay for this, Samey" Amy yelled.

"Just like you always make me pay when we go to the movies?!" Sammy replied.

"Ugh, you're lucky I let you sit behind me!" Amy shouted in response.

"You're lucky I don't tell everyone that you still suck your thumb!" Samey shouted.

"You're the worst sister ever!" they both shouted.

"Team Maskwak wins!" Chris shouted, and they both paused.

We were so focused on them we didn't even realize Sugar was still going. Amy then tackled Sammy and knocked her into the water.

"Okay, someone should stop them. We all know they'll drown each other," I said, before jumping in.

"Girls! Girls! Stop fighting!" I yelled as I pulled Sammy away from Lamey.

* * *

We got back on the beach and began walking back. "You know, you were amazing, Sarah," Jasmine said.

"Thanks."

"I guess no one knows what you're capable of until you show it," she added, and I smiled.

I noticed Scarlett trying to hold in her anger.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Max. He said I was capable of being his sidekick! There is NO way I'm going to let that happen!" she growled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Even though I was creeped out by her silent anger, I sorta agreed with Scarlett. Max deserves to go home."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

All of us headed to the campfire that night for another elimination ceremony.

"To the victors go the spoils. Compliments of Spoily's Secondhand Food Emporium, where one man's trash is another man's tapeworm. Think fast!"Chris gave a bag of the stuff to Maskwak. "Oh, and Ella?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You sing again, you're off the show. Got it? Good."

"Well, too bad, Chris," I called out. "I liked her singing."

"I don't, so back off."

He then turned to us. "Now, one of you has got to go. Max, Topher, Sarah, and Scarlett, you're safe. Jasmine, you had the chance to win it for your team, but let your emotions cloud your mind, and stopped your intimidating physique from doing its job."

"Let's get this over with," she said.

"Hopefully you learned from the mistake. You're safe."

"What?" her, Samey, and Amy said.

"Which means-"

"That means Samey, as in _her_, has to go again, right?" Sammy tried to convince Chris she is her sister.

"Ugh! I'm Amy! How could anyone think that was me? Samey's a bowl of mush, and I'm a parfait, which is German for perfect," Amy rebuked.

"So what's German for 'bossy blonde cow?'" Sammy and Amy glared and snarled at each other.

Chris interrupted, "Shush! Which is polite for 'shut it'! I do not care who's who. And why? Because this time, you're _both_ going into the cannon."

"What?!" the twins were aghast.

* * *

So, the twins were loaded in the cannon.

"Wait, Chris," I ran towards them. "Before you kick them out. I needed to say something to Sammy."

"Which is?" Chris asked.

"I need to tell her that she..." I was interrupted by the sound of the cannon blasting Amy and Sammy into the mattress-covered island.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind. I'll just send it to her via text message," I then headed back to my team.


	8. EP 6: Mo' Monkey, Mo' Problems

**Episode 6: ****Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems**

* * *

Later that night, I texted Sammy, telling her to tell her parents about what Amy had done and also telling her to change her clothes and style her hair so everyone can tell the physical difference between her and Amy. Once I sent the message, I headed back to bed.

* * *

The next day, I went outside for a simple walk when I heard someone crying nearby. I peeked through some nearby bushes to see Ella sitting there, quietly crying, surrounded by animals.

"Umm... Ella? Are you okay?"

She turned and saw me there. "Oh, hello, Sarah... I'm f-fine..."

I sat down next to her.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"O-okay, it's just that... Dave said he-"

She was interrupted by Chris coming over the intercom, "Hey teens! Proceed to the meeting area! It's time for me to laugh at your pain! There'll also be a challenge."

She sighed before standing up.

"Never mind. It's not important. But, it's nice to know you care." she said, smiling before walking away. I waited a minute before leaving as well.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I'm glad Ella is one of my friends, even if she's on the other team. Plus, she's a really good singer."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Once I got there, I sat between Jasmine and Topher.

"Hey, something's weird with this island," Jasmine said. "Those trees were closer yesterday, and that mountain wasn't there before."

"Jasmine's right," I agreed. "Things have been happening strangely today."

"And I'm 100% sure you are a few koalas short of a swarm," Chris replied.

"A swarm of koalas?" she asked.

"A group of koalas would be called a-"

"Nobody cares, Sarah," Chris interrupted me.

"No really, something's not-"

"Jasmine! I need to tell you how I feel!" Shawn exclaimed, running over to her with a bouquet.

"Me first," she replied, before swatting them out of his hand. "I want you to stay away from me. We clear? Good!"

"I'm giving Ella and Dave one more minute, then they're cannon food," Chris said.

"Hey! While we're waiting, you and I could have a host off!" Topher said.

"Hey! That's a... horrible idea."

Ella then arrived, still looking sad. I tried to cheer her up, but she wouldn't talk to me...

"Ella! What happened? Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that my heart is filled with sorrow." Ella murmured sadly before Sugar broke into hysterical laughter. We all glared at her.

"Not funny, Sugar!" I called her out.

"That was about something else," she said,

_'Of course, it was Sugar.'_

"I thought Dave liked me, but it's you who captured his heart," she said.

"He does like me! Yes! I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about my smile. Are you okay? Am I still smiling? I am so sorry." Sky replied.

Dave arrived and sat next to her, making Ella even sadder.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Gosh. I feel bad for Ella, being sad that Dave loves Sky instead of her."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Today's challenge is called 'snack attack'. This vending machine only takes gold coins. The first team to get their gold coins in the machine wins, and gets something to eat." Chris announced.

"That sounds easy enough," Dave said.

"I was hoping one of you would say something like that!" Chris said. "Chef? I'm giving the coins to Alphonse and Betty here."

Two monkeys came out of a crate.

"Who are now going to run away."

"They're getting away!" Sky said as they ran.

"Let's go!" Jasmine shouted.

"Stop! Nobody move! The monkeys get a head start. Kinosewak's monkey has a blue necklace. Maskwak's monkey is in the pink one. Sugar, please step away from the vending machine," Chris said when he noticed Sugar licking the window of the vending machine.

I heard Dave whisper, "I have a secret weapon."

He then takes out a banana.

"Okay, you can go after your monkeys. Right... Now!" Chris said before we all took off.

I gave Ella one last concerned glance before following my team.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I want Ella to be happy, but I have to focus on helping my team. If you're watching this, sorry, Ella..."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Come on, that monkey could be halfway to Brisbane by now!" Jasmine exclaimed, and we all sped up, except for Topher, who stopped by.

"I have a few errands to run and then I'll come to find you guys," Topher said before he ran into the other direction.

"Well, you better hurry up, Topher. You know you don't want to keep us waiting," I called out to him.

"I, for one, am done taking orders from you, Chaz-man," Max said. He tried to attack Jasmine but she immediately grabbed him.

"Nevermind, we'll do it ourselves!" Jasmine exasperatedly exclaims as she hung Max on a branch by his underwear. She then ran off and I followed her.

Jasmine followed continued following the blue necklace-wearing monkey as it went into the bushes.

"He went this way, Jas," I pointed to where it ran off to.

We noticed the blue necklace as it was on the ground.

"Ha!" Jasmine picked it up. "Losing your jewelry won't help you, fella. 'Cause we are hot on your-"

"Uh, Jasmine?" I pointed to a tree, with a band of monkeys on it.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Great! Just great! Now how are we gonna find that pesky little simian?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Does this mean any one of these monkeys could be our monkey?" Scarlett asked as she and Max walked over to us.

Max then snatched the collar out of Jasmine's hand.

"Bah! Who does this belong to? Speak!" Max yelled before I smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"It doesn't work like that! They can't speak, you dunce," I snapped.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! You're not one of my sidekicks!" he shouted.

"Well, somebody had to," I replied.

The monkeys growled before flinging dung onto him.

"Ah! They're throwing mud!" Max yelled.

"That isn't mud," Jasmine replied.

"Well, of course, it's mud! What else could it-" he said before I interrupted him.

"It's dung," I said.

He realized what it meant before he screamed extremely loudly.

"Our best chance of finding which monkey has the coin is by conducting a neuro-scientific experiment. I mean, it's no secret that there's hyperactivity in the mirror neurons of primates right?" Scarlett asked, but the rest of the group just stood there confused.

"She means, we need play monkey-see-monkey-do," I replied and they all understood.

"At least one person here understands me," Scarlett said, before turning to me with a smile.

And so, we all take our plan into motion.

"Come on, Monkeys. Wave your hands in the air!" Jasmine shouted before we all did the action, and the monkeys copied us.

"Cool guy double point to the camera!" Topher said, and we pointed with our fingers. Once again they copied us.

"Whoa! Slow down! This is tricky!" Max said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Throw a coin in the air!" Scarlett said, and we did that as well, and one of the monkeys threw our gold coin and Jasmine caught it.

"Ha! Gotcha! Thanks, mate!" she said, and we all ran back, except Max who got left behind.

As we were running, Max eventually caught up with us.

"Max, what did you use to mark the trap?" Scarlett asked.

"No need to mark the location! I know precisely where it is!" Max said before everyone else ran over it and was caught.

"Argh! I bet Sky made this trap!" Jasmine yelled.

"Wrong, fool! It was I, me!" Max said with a laugh. He is an idiot.

"Sarah, get us down!" Jasmine exclaimed.

I heard singing and turned to see Ella singing to a bear as her team walked behind. I don't even wanna know.

"Hey, Sarah, what's wrong?" Sky asked, as her team passed.

I pointed up and she gasped.

"Oh, I see. Here, use this." Sky said, before handing me a sharpened branch.

"Thanks, Sky," I replied, before quickly climbing the tree they were caught in.

"Hurry, Sarah!" Topher groaned.

"Almost there," I sighed, and was about to cut the rope, but it fell by itself

"And done," I finished before leaping down.

"Let's go!" Jasmine said before we all ran back.

* * *

"Here comes the coin!" Jasmine said as we entered the meeting area, where I'm hoping Sugar was trying to get their coin out of the monkey.

Jasmine ran up to it, but just before she put it in, Sugar launched hers into the machine.

"Whoa! Game over! Team Maskwak wins the challenge!" Chris announced, and I groaned.

"Okay, Team Kinosewak, it's time to vote to determine who's going in the cannon, and tonight I

need everyone at the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I know who I'm eliminating tonight."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

**At the elimination ceremony...**

"The following players are safe. Jasmine, Scarlett, Sarah, Topher. And the person going home tonight is... Max!" Chris said.

"What?! Revenge!" he yelled. "You shall regret ever having met me, Chris McLean!"

"Little late for that," Chris replied.

"The pain I will inflict on you will-"

"But," Chris said.

"Max is not going home tonight."

"Ha! Fear got the better of him!" Max said, and I rolled my eyes.

"It has come to my attention that a certain singer has sung her swan song. Sorry, Ella. I received an anonymous note about it. Actually, it was an ugh-nonymous note. But, whatever. You're going home." Chris said, and I gasped.

"So long, everyone. I enjoyed our time together. Don't be sad, Sugar, be happy!" she said.

"Okay, I'll try!" Sugar replied, not even trying to hide her happiness.

"At least now, I am free to sing whenever I want. Which is always!" Ella said before music began to play.

"What the-? I didn't okay a musical bit!" Chris said.

**[Ella]**

_My time on the show is finished and done_

_but that's not to say I didn't have fun._

_I'll do my best not to cry._

_But, now I have to say goodbye_

"No! Knock it off!" Chris exclaimed.

"Shh," I shushed him. "Just let her have her time."

**[Ella]**

_I came on and survived it just fine_

_With only minor damage to the base of my spine_

_I gave it my best try_

_But now I have to say goodbye_

_I'll miss you all from to, tall to small_

_And even this little gnome_

"Hey!" Max growled.

**[Ella]**

_So long, my prince_

_You made my heart wince_

_And now I'm headed home_

_I broke the rules and now I'm paying the price_

_And soon will be launched from this cannon device_

_I'll do my best not to die_

_Cause now I have to say_

_Goodbye!_

She finished as she was launched out of the cannon and landed on the mattress-covered island.

"Hey, Chris, let me see that note," I said as Chris gave me the paper and I realize who wrote it.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"So let me get this straight. Ella got eliminated because she **_**sang**_**?! What the f**k?! Someone much more annoying could have left this island, like Max. He could have left like he was **_**supposed **_**to. But no, because this is isn't World Tour, she got the boot. Oh, and Sugar, thanks for writing that ugh-nonymous note. Anyone who doesn't realize it was you is stupid. And you just became my second target to eliminate."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**


	9. EP 7: This is The Pits!

**Episode 7: This is the Pits!**

* * *

The next morning, I was sitting at the base of a tree, vocalizing. I was suddenly approached by the same animals that always hung around Ella.

"Oh, I guess your all upset that she's gone," I said, and they nodded. I sighed. "Yeah, even though she was on the other team, she was still my friend."

The intercom them went off. "It's time to get 'rolling'," Chris said with a laugh. "Uh, that'll make sense in a minute."

I got up and walked away, with the animals watching me go.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, and they all gave me sad looks before leaving.

* * *

I quickly reached the meeting point and sat with my team.

"Listen up, everyone. Today's challenge is simple." Chris said, and we all sighed. "Simple... and deadly!"

We all groaned.

"You'll all be racing across the island... in these turbo-orbs!" Chris said. "Each team will cram into one turbo-orb and run like a hamster in a wheel. First team to the other side of the island wins immunity."

"Both teams are sure to have a _ball_!" Topher said.

"Just get in the orb, Topher," Chris said, shooting him an annoyed glare. He did, and so did the rest of the team, except for Jasmine, who didn't move.

"Uh, Jasmine? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Jasmine? Hello? You still on Australian time?" Chris said with a laugh. "I actually have no idea if that ahead of us or behind us, but you get the joke."

"Okay! Just gonna get inside that small, cramped, conned ball. No way out! Let's do this!" Jasmine said, before crouching and holding her knees to her chest in fear.

"It's okay Jasmine. You can do this," I said.

"I just have a teeny issue with confined spaces. No biggie," she said, walking a bit before crouching again.

"You know what else is a confined space? A cannon." Chris said, but she didn't move. "Okay, bad cop didn't work, time for good cop. Sarah, this is your time to shine."

I sighed before approaching her. "Jas, come on, you can do this," I said before Chris had Chef grab us and throw us both into the orb.

"You might feel a slight drop," Chris said.

"Ready... set... go!" Chris said, and we began moving, and everyone began screaming.

I felt us drop and we began bouncing all over the orb until we slammed into the ground. I groaned in pain. I tried to get up but felt something on top of me. I heard another groan on top of me.

"Um... Topher? Would you mind getting off of me?" I said.

"Oh, sorry, Sarah," he said, before getting out of the orb. I quickly followed.

"Oh, look. We're at the bottom of a deep, dark cave. How about that," Jasmine said.

"Ha! Host fail!" Topher said. "I'd like to see Chris narrate us out of this one."

"What was that, Topher?" Chris said, and we all looked over to see that his face was now on a screen on the wall. "So, your real challenge is getting out of this cave."

"Why bother with the bogus challenge?" Scarlett asked.

"If I had said I wanted to cram you into giant balls and drop you 140 feet into a cave, you all would've moaned and whined. This was easier."

"True," Shawn said.

"Moving on! There are two bags of supplies somewhere behind you." Chris continued.

"Let's see..." Max said, as he walked over and began inspecting it. "Rope, climbing accessories, night-vision goggles? Ugh! Useless!" he said.

"Kitty litter, a Beardo beat-box CD, and soy sauce packets?" Sky asked as she went through the other one. "Seriously?!"

"One bag might be more helpful than the other," Chris replied. "Now, if you look around, you'll see a bunch of tunnels. They all lead to a single exit on the surface where the finish line awaits. But some will get you there safer and faster than others. First team across the finish line wins. One more thing. According to Cree legend, no one who's gone in has ever come out."

_'Because you know, that's a good reason to throw us all down here...'_

"But, hey, I thought the fall would kill you, so congrats on surviving that! You're challenge starts... NOW!" Chris said before blowing the air horn, causing rocks to begin to fall.

"So, it's all about choosing the right tunnel to get out fastest." Sky said.

"'Fast' would be preferable. This pit seems to be structurally unstable." Scarlett added.

"Out! Gotta get OUT!" Jasmine yelled, before getting up and running over to the wall where she began banging it.

The area began to rumble and more rocks began to fall.

"Maybe pounding the wall and yelling isn't such a good idea," Shawn said.

"It's a cave-in!" Sugar yelled.

Then the rocks began to fall. Jasmine, Topher, and I went in one tunnel while Max and Scarlett went into another one.

* * *

"I can't see a thing! I can't see!" Jasmine exclaimed in the pitch black that is the tunnel.

"Here, night vision goggles. They work great," Topher gave us two of the goggles and we put them on.

"Oh. Good. Now I can see how cramped the cave is," Jasmine said before we realized we were missing two of our teammates. "Hey, where's Scarlett and Max?"

"They must've gone through another tunnel," I said as we turn to see the tunnel entrance blocked.

"Oh no," Topher gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine," Jasmine reassured him.

"What? No. I have no bars down here. I'm expecting a call," Topher said as he held up his phone.

"Topher, come on. We need to focus. If our team loses, Max and Scarlett will team up and vote one of us off. Those two are practically in a relationship," I butted in.

* * *

The three of us continued looking for an exit.

Topher narrated, "Jasmine and Sarah press on as the cave gets deeper, darker, narrower. The faintest sound could cause a cave-in that would surely crush every bone-"

"Do you mind?!" Jasmine and I interrupted him.

"Do you? Someone has to host in Chris' absence."

"I'll take it from here, Toph," Chris said as the screen was turned on. "You've just reached The Leap of Faith. Even with the night vision goggles, you can't see the bottom. You've gotta have faith and just jump in. It leads to the way out or sharks. I honestly can't remember. Either way, you can't go back the way you came."

He then presses another button, causing the entrance to be blocked.

"Good luck."

"Man... it's like a bottomless black hole to nowhere," Topher said before he asked. "Wanna go first."

Suddenly, Jasmine hugged Topher tightly.

"Topher, no! There needs to be another way!" she exclaimed out of fear.

"Whoa, Jas, stop. You're strangling him," I attempted to pull them apart.

"Can't... breath! About to pass out," Topher then fainted from the asphyxiation.

"Topher?"

Jasmine and Topher fell off the cliff and into the pit, which, to their and Sarah's surprise, is shallow.

"How did you know it wasn't super deep?" Jasmine asked as I jumped down.

"Didn't. Please... let go," Topher said in a strained voice.

* * *

"Hey, think it leads somewhere?!" Topher asked when he noticed another crevice.

"Great. Let's go down the even more cramped, confined, tiny..." Jasmine slapped herself to keep herself together. "Okay, I need to stop talking."

"Ha! Bars! I got bars! Two of them! This must lead to the exit!"

"No no no no no!" Jasmine began to hyperventilate as I patted her on the back to calm her down. "It's a way out, Jasmine. It's a way out."

* * *

Jasmine, Topher, and I are now crawling in a small tunnel.

"Are we there yet?" Jasmine asked fearfully and with her eyes closed.

"We're almost there, Jas," I assured her. "I can finally feel the light at the end of this tunnel.

"Keep going, I just got another bar! That's three! Four bars! Five!" Topher checked his phone before he stopped short.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"Good news, I see daylight. Bad news, I know what dug this tunnel."

We noticed a bunch of gophers in front of us.

Topher scurried back, "Turn back! Gophers go for the face! I need my face!"

"We're not going back!" Jasmine said angrily as she grabbed Topher and we all headed towards the tunnel's end.

Jasmine and I then used Topher as a battering ram and successfully got ourselves out of that tunnel.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"No! That's not the right exit," Chris angrily replied.

"It's not the worst one either," Sky said as she and her teammates came over. I even noticed that they are covered in toilet sludge.

"Ugh! What's that stench?"

"We came up through the uh-" Shawn said before Dave interrupted by spazzing out.

"Never clean," Dave freaked out.

"Blast! How did we not win?" Max asked. I then noticed a horrible smell in the air and quickly covered my nose. "They must have found a faster elevator!"

"Elevator?! Look, none of you won. I said 'the first team to cross the finish line, and none of you did! You skipped dozens of awesome challenges! We don't even have enough footage for an

episode! You're all disqualified! This whole episode is a bust!" Chris yelled, and we all cheered.

"No elimination!" Sky said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no... There will be an elimination." Chris replied, before laughing.

* * *

That night, we all had to sit at the elimination ceremony.

"As you can see, I had a special reward planned. Darwin's All-You-Can-Eat Food Safari."

"Darwin's All-You-Can-Eat Food Safari? I starred in a TV commercial for them!" Sugar said. "I was amazing! It went like this-"

Chris interrupted her by blowing an air horn.

"Tonight's elimination will be... This dinner! Chef?" Chris said before Chef poured gasoline all over it and threw a match, blowing up the food, as well as himself.

We all groaned.

"Now, I have a serious matter to discuss. It's become obvious that a certain couple is well on their way to smooch city. I think we all know who I'm talking about. This kind of lip-locked alliance is unfair to the other team members, especially a certain one in particular. It's pretty awkward. So I've decided to split them up," Chris said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"If he's talking about Sky and Dave, it's pretty obvious."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"So, without further ado, I'm breaking up... Max and Scarlett."

"We? Him? Me? No, but, oh no, we're not-" Scarlett tried to reconsider.

Dave sighed, "That was close."

"Max, join Team Maskwak."

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, but we all know the truth: You're both inferior," he said as he left.

"Oh. And just so the teams aren't lopsided... Hmm... Sky, you're now on Team Kinosewak." Chris said before Sky walked over and sat where Max was.

"Wow," Sky was at a loss on that. "I guess I gotta go."

"Hey, this doesn't change anything, " Dave said. "We can still-"

Max interrupted, "You're in my seat. Gone with you!"

"So, we had nine and nine remained. But I promise we'll feed that cannon some human next time. Here, on Total. Drama. Pahkitew Island!" Chris concluded.


	10. EP 8: Three Zones and a Baby

**Episode 8: Three Zones and a Baby**

* * *

Ever since the team member switch, everything's right with the world. Scarlett hates Max, and now he's on the other team. Now, he just needs to leave, and everything will be beautiful.

Jasmine and I just finished foraging for food and we went back up to the treehouse.

"Scarlett's all right. A little weird, but harmless. Fruit?" Jasmine asked handed an apple to Sky.

"Thanks," Sky said before sighing.

"Something wrong, girl?" I asked.

"No, it's just... I got used to having breakfast with Dave every morning. We're just friends, but I'm still gonna miss him-"

Jasmine interrupted, "No. No, no! You can't have feelings for the enemy. I used to have a thing for, but-"

"Shawn?"

"Yes?"

"Okay."

I continued "But Jasmine ended it. The only person you can count on is yourself. And me and Jasmine, while we're on the same team, but no one else. Deal?"

"You're right. And don't worry. I'm a team player. You got a deal!" Sky said.

Chris's airhorn went off before his voice started coming over the intercom, "Attention my soon to be victims! Your fate awaits at the grand clearing. Last one there eats a rotten egg!"

* * *

We all took off, and shortly after Topher caught up with us. "Last one there eats a rotten egg!" he said, and we all gave him weird looks. "See? Sounds better with a more youthful inflection. Agree or strongly agree," he added before he ran into a tree, and we continued past him to the clearing.

"You should watch where you're going, man!" I called out to him

Of course, Topher was last. It took him forever to arrive. "And Topher arrives last, so he gets to eat the rotten egg!" Chris announced.

"Aw, man, for real?!"

"Lucky for you it's already in Sugar's stomach."

"Smell what ya missed, sucker!" she exclaimed, before burping a gas cloud at him. Topher ducked and it was about to go into Jasmine's face, but she blew it back, and it went in Dave's face instead... and he fainted.

"Dave!" Sky tried to help him but Jasmine stops him.

"Don't! He's the enemy and he'll turn on you the first chance he gets!"

"Listen up campers. Today's challenge is called Hush or Die! The teams have to race through three separate and unique danger zones. The three zones have one thing in common though: the noisier you are, the greater the danger becomes! Area 1 is called The Lion's Lunch. You gotta sneak through a field of sleeping lions. Wake one up and you're lunch," he explained with a laugh.

"But they're sleeping so..." Shawn said.

"Oh, and there are rattlesnakes too," Chris added before one on the screen hissed quietly.

"Uh-oh. That's bad," Shawn said.

"Um, a rattlesnakes poison is kinda... Deadly." Jasmine said.

"The venom in our snakes have been diluted. So, you'll only feel like you're going to die," Chris said.

"Well, that's a big difference," I rolled my eyes.

"If you make it out of that zone alive, maybe you'll die in area two: The Pasta Blaster! Make a noise in zone two and blindfolded Chef will blast ya with pasta."

"Noodles can't kill anyone," Shawn scoffed.

"True. Unless the burning hot noodles cause you to scream and wake up the carnivorous Pasta Bear forcing your team to untangle you before you're eaten alive."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Okay, first Scuba Bear, now Pasta Bear? What is this show coming to?!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Well- yeah- that could kill someone," Shawn replied.

"The last phase of your challenge is conquering The Avalanche Zone."

"Ya kinda ran out of creative steam coming up with a name for that one, huh?" Topher asked. "Old age will do that to ya."

"Chef, gimme a shot, 10 o'clock, 73 degrees high please," Chris said into a walkie-talkie. Topher was then shot with a ball of pasta and sauce and immediately knocked down.

"Ah! Ow! Not the hair! Aaaugh!" he wailed.

I walked over to him and pulled some out of his hair, before eating it. "Mmm. Italian."

"I mean, these little games might be challenging for old people, but not us. You really need to start thinking younger, Chris."

"Hmm. Topher makes a good point. You're all so young and agile. I should step it up. So now, everyone will have to carry a special something through the entire challenge. It'll make it way harder! Everyone says, 'thanks Topher'."

"Thanks, Topher!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Now I know who's gonna be kicked out tonight."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Okay, release the babies," Chris added, and we all gasped, before looking up to see babies being dropped from a hot air balloon.

We all caught them, mine was a boy wrapped in an orange blanket.

"Evil doesn't change soiled nappies!" Max said. His baby started crying.

"Shh, they're sleeping. You wake up a lion with a crying baby and it's not going to be a party," Chris whispered. "And... Go!" Chris added, emitting a tiny honk from the horn.

I began to take quick but quiet steps until Jasmine motioned me to hide in a bush where she and Topher were. A while later, she pulled Sky and Scarlett in as well.

"Here's the plan; we maintain a lead on them and wake up the danger we've already passed, and let them deal with the lions. All in?" Jasmine asked.

"Sounds good," Scarlett replied.

"Agreed," I added.

"Uh-huh. Whatever." Topher said as he continued to dial on his phone.

"Mm-hmm, well, but Dave," Sky said.

"They. Are. The. Enemy," Jasmine emphasized her words.

"Yeah..." Sky trailed.

"Are you here to win or whine?"

Sky sighed, "I'm here to win."

Jasmine threw a rock back, waking up a rattlesnake which quickly bit Dave, and he ran around, muffling his screams.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jasmine said before we began walking away. Jasmine stopped and caught up with a shortly after, and we continued to move slowly, passing most of the danger, until Topher's phone went off, and a nearby lion woke up and snarled at us.

"Yes! A text! Ugh!" he exclaimed.

"This is not good," Jasmine said.

"You got that right." Topher replied before the lion growled at us again. "and I'll put this phone on vibrate.

"On three, we run. One...-"

"No! Stay! Sky, catch!" Scarlett said, before tossing her baby to Sky, who quickly caught it without waking either one up.

"Good thinking!" Jasmine said before they began charging at it, and it ran away.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jasmine said.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Sky asked.

"Running away from lions isn't a good idea, you have to show them you're the top dog," I replied, and she nodded in understanding.

We then ran to the beginning of Zone 2, where Shawn was already waiting. "Wha- how did you beat us?!" Jasmine demanded.

"Sleeping cats and over-sized poisonous worms with fangs are nothing compared to the zombie apocalypse," he explained. Is he still on that? "I'm glad to see you made it. Not that I doubted," he said to Jasmine, but she just glared.

"Save the flattery for someone who cares," she said before we walked past.

"Ooh! And Shawn is left burned as Team Kinosewak moves on to Area Two!" Topher announced to the camera.

Jasmine gulped nervously as we entered, and my stomach growled quietly.

"Ha hahaha! Level 3!" Topher exclaimed. Is he playing a video game?

"Time to step up your game, or I'm gonna step on your game," Jasmine said.

"Check it! Five years of on-camera poise classes!" Topher said, before putting the baby on his head on moving forward slightly.

"Get ready for the Topher experience!" he said, before posing twice and stepping on a horn.

"Did I forget to tell you the field is full of booby trap? My bad."

Topher was then shot and slammed into a tree, where he got stuck.

"Uh oh! Here comes Pasta Bear!"

"Quick! Sky, Sarah, untangle him!" Jasmine said before we rushed over to help.

"Hurry guys!" Jasmine said as the bear ran past them and towards us. We both began moving much faster and pulled off enough to get Topher free, just before the bear reached us. We immediately took off, while avoiding the rest of the traps.

We all pulled ahead of Topher, who was being chased by the bear.

"Don't leave me! We all have to cross the finish line to win, remember?!" he asked before the four of us were launched up by a springboard. "Whoaaaaaahh!"

Scarlett and Jasmine landed in a bush and Sky and I landed on our feet in front of them, and we both quickly caught all the babies. Scarlett and Jasmine quickly took theirs, before Jasmine groaned.

"Oh no! We're near the start again!"

"Come on! We're losing now!" Sky said before we all ran after her.

"Sky! Hey, Sky!" Dave called out to her.

"Stay away from him, Sky," Jasmine said.

"Don't step on that horn."

Sky stopped short and noticed that she was about to step on the horn.

"Remember what Jasmine talked about earlier. Are you on this team or not? You need to pick now," I rebuked.

And so, Sky picked up the horn and threw it away, making a squeaking sound once it landed near Dave. This alerted Chef and he blasted Dave with pasta, pinning him to a tree. We ran past and continued to find Topher.

Max jumped out from a rock in front of us, with pepper in his hand. "Time to eeeev-"

"I got your baby!" Sugar exclaimed, running up behind him. He screamed and jumped up, scattering pepper all over him and sneeze.

"This is not going to end we-" Max then started running around and continued to sneeze. "Curse- you-Sug-" he said in between sneezes before he was hit and slammed into the rock.

"Time for some grub," Sugar said as we ran past them and found Topher before heading into the Avalanche Zone.

"Looks like Team Kinosewak is going to cross the second finish line first!" Chris said.

"Yes! Go, team!" Jasmine said. She was about to hi-five Topher but he stopped her.

"Oh-oh-oh! Hold up for a second! I have all four bars!"

Scarlett then got up in his face. "If you keep us from winning, you'll wish you'd never met me," she said, noticeably scaring him, and everyone else as well.

Chris then approached us, wearing a snowsuit. "Congratulations Team Kinoswak. Still in the lead and just one more zone to go! First I need you to hand in your babies." he said before an intern wheeled up a baby carriage.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Lawyers, Andi, and Mylin called Chef and said something about danger and lawsuits and babies, blah blah blah."

"So, uh, you didn't have a backup plan to, uh, keep things interesting huh? It's like you're losing your touch or something," he finished, before the rest of us began walking through.

"Slow your roll, Junior."

As we were walking, Jasmine kept glancing around, "Okay, seriously. Why haven't I seen this part of the island before? It's like it just popped into existence."

"You're right," I mused. "This is clearly unnatural."

"Nope. Always been here. Maybe you aren't as observant as you think," Chris replied.

As we continued, Topher got a call on his phone, and he quickly answered. After a few minutes, he quickly exclaimed 'yes!' and snow then began to fall.

"I'm gonna rip you a new- ah!" Jasmine said before a ton of snow fell on top of us.

"And it's Maskwak for the win!" we could hear Chris exclaim.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I can't wait for Topher to get his just desserts tonight."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

When we finally got out of the snow we were all given blankets and headed for the elimination ceremony.

While we were waiting for Chris, Topher kept giggling quietly.

"What are you so happy about?" Scarlett asked. "You know you're going home, right?"

"We'll see who goes home."

"Scarlett, Sarah, Jasmine, Sky, you're safe," Chris said, as he threw us our marshmallows. Say it! Say it! "And, I'm ecstatic to announce that-"

"You're eliminated, Chris!" Topher exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"News flash! Chris is going home and I'm taking over the show!" everyone gasped, but... Chris looks too happy for this to be true... "I got the phone call from the producers during the challenge. That's why I cheered, and that's why I don't care that we lost! Because I am now in charge! Ha~! Yes!"

"Oh, Topher, sorry to say, but there's been a change in plans." Chris, who was now wearing a costume and doing a different voice, said.

Topher turned and instantly became surprised. "Huh?! You? No. I-It can't be!"

"Here's a lesson; when it comes to showbiz, never play a player," Chris said with a laugh, before removing the hat mustache, and beard. "I knew he had my phone all along."

"How'd ya know he was calling the producers?" Chef, who had come up behind him, said.

"It's what I would have done.

"But why the sunglasses and mustache? he couldn't even see you!"

"Dude! It's called getting into character."

Topher was dumbstruck, and mumbling, and continued to do so until he was shot out of the cannon.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Good. I'm glad he's gone. Not only was he annoying, but he was creepy. I think he may have... Nah, I'm not even gonna think of it being a possibility."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**


	11. EP 9: Hurl and Go Seek

**Episode 9: Hurl and Go Seek**

* * *

As I was sleeping soundly, I heard Chris through the speaker, narrating, "Shh, sleepyheads. I'm here to turn your dreams into nightmares. Picture yourself on a dangerous island."

A loud air horn blared through the speakers, startling me, Sky, and Scarlett awake.

"Psych! You already are on a dangerous island!" Chris yelled. "Meeting area, now!"

We all groggily trudged there, the smile quickly disappearing.

"What is so important it required waking us in the middle of the night?" Max asked.

"Cognitive function is dependent on REM sleep!" Scarlett said before Shawn yawned.

"Can we go back to bed now?"

"The reason I called you all here is that it's time to merge the teams. Consider yourselves merged."

"Really?! In the middle of the night?!" I rubbed my tired eyes.

"And that couldn't have waited until the morning?" Jasmine demanded.

"Hey, if you guys don't want the midnight merger meal, then fine. Just go back to bed!"

"You've never done anything nice. Ever!" Sky said. "What gives?"

"Fine. The lawyers called to say that feeding only one team every couple of days is technically 'starvation'. So, this is a legally enforced team merger celebration dinner," Chris said before the curtain behind him was pulled up, revealing a large table.

We all cheered.

"It was gonna be gourmet pizza, bison burgers, and sweet potato fries, but, the silk tablecloth and the silver candelabras put us way over budget. So tonight you'll be eating... Juggy Chunks!" Chris said as Chef revealed it.

"Uh... Juggy Chunks?" I asked as everyone else gasped.

Sugar cheered, "Is this Thanksgiving?"

"I've never heard of these 'Juggy Chunks'," Max said.

"Come on, you know? They got that catchy jingle and it ends with the cartoon horse that goes 'I've never won a race, but I'm still delicious'. They're gratifying." She said, and I shuddered.

"How does a horse give a thumbs up?" Shawn asked.

"Cartoon horses always give a thumbs up. Otherwise, they get mistaken for real horses," she replied.

"Okay, save some wonderful truisms for your spin-off show, Sugar," Chris said, and she gasped. "Relax, I'm kidding. Television broadcast standards could never sink that low," he replied before he walked away.

* * *

We all sat down at the table, and Chef then began putting it in front of us.

"This fabulous dinner will be used as a pre-challenge! The first player to finish their cup of Juggy Chunks will be safe from elimination. All right, everyone, grab some chunks! Ready, set, enjoy!' Chris exclaimed, before blowing his air horn.

As everyone started chowing down, I simply stared at mine.

"You're never going to get immunity by staring at it, Sarah," Chris said as he walked past.

"Fine," I replied. "But if I or anyone else doesn't survive while eating this, it's your fault."

I gulped the substance down quickly just like that.

Sugar then got up and exclaimed, "Hey! I just remembered the Juggy Chunks jingle!" before she began singing "What's made of horse meat, smells like skunk, comes in a jug it's Juggy Chunks. How's your dinner? Mine's just fine. 'Cause I love the taste of brine. Juggy Chunks is the perfect meal for any celebration, please ignore the warning from the Food and Drug Administration! Yummy!"

"Done!/Finished!" Sugar and I said simultaneously.

"Looks like we have two winners! Huh, never thought of that! Sugar and Sarah win the pre-challenge and have immunity!" Chris announced as Jasmine, Shawn, Max, and Scarlett groaned. Dave and Sky kept on chugging theirs.

"Dave! Sky! You can stop now." Chris said as Dave and Sky finished chowing down, the latter finishing after the former.

"Second place to me. Boom! Totally did better than you! Haha. How sexy am I now? Bet you wish I was still your boyfriend," Dave gloated to Sky's face.

Sky retaliated out of anger, "Ugh! You were never my boyfriend, and you will never be my boyfriend, and you have no shot of beating _or _dating me! Got it?"

Those words made him fell to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, on that super awkward note, it's time to introduce our nighttime challenge: hide, and group-seek. Sugar and Sarah won immunity, so they will be it," Chris said and Sugar cheered.

"Come on, partner. Be happy that we get to find them," she said.

"I am," I yawned. "My morning face just refuses to show it."

"Everyone will be given a head start to go and hide. Then Sugar and Sarah will come and hunt you down. Each person Sugar and Sarah finds and tags joins them to search for the others. You hunt together. No splitting up. Anyone tagged before sunrise will be on the chopping block at elimination. Anyone not tagged by then will also have immunity."

Dave continued to weep and sob and approached him.

"Uh, Dave. Are you okay," Chris asked.

"Yes," Dave replied through tears.

"I'm glad you're okay. I thought maybe hearing Sky say you had no chance, none, like, zero, never gonna happen, would've depressed you."

"Nope."

"'Cause that kind of rejection can-"

Sky interrupted Chris, "Chris, stop it!"

"I mean, she was all you cared about."

"Please."

"To have her stomp on your heart and toss it in the toilet like that, with all of us here, watching it happen. Wow, gotta hurt. Anyway, game time! Everyone but Sugar and Sarah, go hide!" Chris said before blowing his air horn, and Shawn, Scarlett, Jasmine, and Max ran into the forest.

Sugar started eating more of what was left in the jugs.

"Um, you've already got immunity. You can stop eating now," Chris said.

"Oh, come on! Don't hold out on the Juggy Chunks! I know you got more!" Sugar yelled.

"You are starting to freak me out," Chris said. "Here comes Sugar and Sarah!" I began walking towards the forest. "Off you go now. Go, go! Git! And so the hunt begins!"

* * *

As I continued walking, I heard Sky and Dave talking.

"Bingo," I whispered and stealthily approached their area.

"See what you did?!" Sky yelled at Dave. Sky walked away as she was getting closer to me. This was easier than I expected.

"Tag," I said and poked Sky. She looked like she was arguing with Dave. "Now, let's go find the rest."

We began walking again. Sky looked pale and sick.

"You okay there, girlfriend?" I asked.

"I don't know if it's the stress of being up in the middle of the night or the food that I just ate," Sky said.

"Could be both. He did say the food was expired," I said and we began to walk again.

Then, I spotted Sugar and she didn't even have one yet.

"Hey, Sugar. Just got one."

"Good, now we gotta find the rest!" She said.

Suddenly, a shoe hit Sugar in the face.

"What the - they got flying attack shoes now?! Man! I've been shopping at the wrong stores!"

"I don't think that's it," I said with a shake of my head.

"Can you pass my shoe please?" I looked up to see Dave up in a tree.

"I'm gonna toss it up nice and gentle. Ready to catch? Make a little boat with your hands." Sugar said and threw it up and it hit him straight in the face and he got knocked out of the tree and into the bush.

"Tag, suckah! Now you're on team S and S! Let's get huntin'."

"Whatever. Nothing matters." Dave said. The weird thing is Sky didn't say a word. Must be the food. Oh well, it's not like I can help. Oh, wait!

"Hey, Sky! I think I may have some pills in my bag! Don't worry, I got some water to help it down," I said and opened my bag to get the pills and water.

"Dave, you might need some too!"

"Thanks, Sarah," They both said and took the Advil and both swallowed it with the water. I did the same to myself, too.

We continued to walk again in the hope of finding other people.

"Oh yeah. She might _say_ she likes you, but she doesn't. She just cares about the briefcase with the one million worms. That's all she cares about!" Dave said to a pair of birds.

Then, Sugar fell. That's when I realized. We have been food poisoned!

Then, I saw Scarlett and Max. I walked up to them and tapped them. It was starting to rain as well. Sky, Dave, Scarlett, and Max fell on Sugar.

"Hey! Hey! Get up!" I shouted. It was no use.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Great. I'm going to have to do this by myself. It'll be too hard for the pills to kick on them now."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"C'mon. Sun will be up soon. Let's find Shawn and Jasmine!" They go themselves up and went to catch them.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll find another way to catch them," I said before running in the opposite direction.

I ran ahead and saw Jasmine quickly pass by a cave. I looked up and saw Shawn. Shawn got her and they climbed as high as they could go.

"Shawn! Down here!" I yelled.

"Sarah?! You're okay?!" Shawn yelled.

"Of course I am! Now listen! The others are not zombies! They've been food poisoned! You and Jasmine have been food poisoned!" I yelled.

He gasped in realization and suddenly jumped on Sugar and made them all fall to the ground. As for me, I suddenly felt something hitch my throat and I vomited all over the ground.

The horn was then blown and the game was over. I sighed in relief.

"Game is over! Jasmine has also gained immunity! Now, everyone, back to the meeting area. We need to pump your stomachs." Chris said and everyone groaned.

* * *

After I gave Sugar, Jasmine, Max, and Scarlett my pills and water, we headed to the elimination ceremony.

"Sugar, Sarah, and Jasmine won their immunity, and after the voting, Scarlett, Max, and Shawn are safe."

"Don't look so shocked Sky. The way you talked to Dave after the pre-challenge was pretty much like watching someone hoof a kitten in the nards."

"Exactly like." Sugar added.

"Sugar, please stop talking. Forever. Now, Dave- Dave. Dave. Dave. I love the button. It was close, pal. And it would've been Sky going home if you hadn't voted for yourself. Dave, you're going to the cannon."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Sorry, Dave."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

I then heard Jasmine and Shawn talking.

"Thanks for saving me. I was wrong about you. You're a good guy," Jasmine said before she leaned for a kiss.

"Don't bite me," Shawn fearfully backed away but then allowed her to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

After Dave was launched into the mattress-covered island, we headed back to the treehouse. Suddenly, everything started to go all haywire.


	12. EP 10: Scarlett Fever

**Episode 10: Scarlett Fever**

* * *

We all ran back over to where Chris was on the ground against a stump.

"It's an earthquake!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"No, it's a typhoon!" Sky replied.

"No! It's a volcano!" Shawn said, as one emerged from the ground in front of us. It then spewed... Hawaiian doughnuts, complete with sprinkles and frosting?

"Hawaiian doughnut volcano?" Shawn was confused as a handful of sprinkles dropped on his hand.

"Dreams do come true," Sugar gulped down the sprinkles.

"That doesn't make sense," I raised an eyebrow. "How can a volcano suddenly pop out and spew out doughnuts?"

"What's afoot here? I demand the host narrate an explanation!" Max said as Chris kept pressing a button on a remote.

"No idea what you're talking about!" Chris replied. "Just need a minute here."

"You've got ten seconds to tell us what's happening," Jasmine said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Chris asked before the plants behind him disappeared into the ground. "You don't have vanishing trees in Australia?"

"No," she replied before Christmas trees appeared in the same spot.

"Uh... what about Christmas?"

We all just continued to glare at him.

"No more excuses, McLean!" I snarled at the host.

He sighed before replying, "Fine. The island's mostly artificial."

We all gasped.

"Yes, gasp. And we're having some technical difficulties, okay? It's nothing to worry about! Gah!"

A screen appeared in front of him with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Self-destruct sequence activated. Island will explode in one hour."

"Self-destruct?!" I exclaimed, along with everyone else, before Chris blew his air horn.

"Zip it! For your next challenge, one of you has to shut down the self-destruct, which is located in this underground control room," he said while showing us on a tablet.

"There are three ways to get there, so split into three teams. The team that stops the countdown wins immunity."

Scarlett gasped.

"Uh, can I see that?" She asked, before taking the tablet from him.

"Sure. So, if there are no questions, ready, set-"

"Of course we have questions!' Sky interrupted. "Why does an island have a self-destruct setting?"

"What do we do when we find the control room?" Shawn asked.

"Why are we even on this island in the first place?" I asked.

"Why do puppets have legs? We all know they can't walk."

"This is just a challenge, right? Our lives aren't really in danger, right?!"

"Silly Jasmine, your lives have always been in danger, just never so seriously. But don't worry, I'll be right here to help you, from a safe distance in this helicopter," Chris said.

"Wait! If there's a helicopter, why don't we all just escape?" Shawn asked.

"Ready, set, go!" Chris said, before blasting the air horn and taking off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

***breathing heavily and rocking back and forth* "We are going to die! We are going to die! We are going to die!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"T-minus fifty-five minutes and counting."

"We doing this or what?" Sugar asked.

"All right, let's pick teams!" Sky said, but everyone else had already left.

"Well, they already picked theirs," I concluded.

"Looks like you're both on Team Sugar. Girl's Night! Woo!" she said.

"We began running to find an entrance.

"We've gotta buddy-up from here on in!" Sugar said. "We're the only three normals left."

"That's... shockingly true" Sky replied.

"I'm like the girl version of both of you two," Sugar added, and Sky and I stopped.

"What?" we were appalled by that.

"Oops! I hope that wasn't as insulting as it sounded. I've just never met two girls who don't care about their looks."

"You're insulting us now when we have less than an hour to live? Just who do you-"

A hole opened up next to us and Sky stopped.

"Hey! That must be the way in!" we walked over to it, only to have a tree pop out.

"Or not." Sugar replied, and another one opened behind us.

"There! C'mon!" Sky said before we all jumped in the hole, only to get stuck.

A giant tree then came out, and we were stuck at the top.

"Oh, great."

"Maybe we should just wait for it to go back down," I said, and they both nodded.

"Great idea, Sarah."

When it finally when back down Sugar and I hopped off, and we had to help Sky get down.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us. FYI, being more interested in each other than in saving their lives, Jas and Shawn managed to set off security. So now the island's crawling with killer robot animals."

"What?! Killer robot animals?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. we had real animals, but the Animal Rights people were all blah-blah-blah-blah-blah, so we switched to robot animals. Some were crazy-violent though, so we caged 'em down here."

"That makes sense," Sugar replied.

"Does it?" Sky and I demanded.

"Point is... the halls are dangerous. You'd be way safer sneaking though the gear chamber."

"What could be less safe than that?" Sky asked.

"Oh, you're about to find out" Chris replied with a chuckle, as a nearby door opened. A kitten then jumped out, and I sighed in relief.

"Aww! Who's a cute widdle kitty?"

"Yeah, not that. Trust me."

Its eyes glowed red then it released flames from its mouth completely obliterating the screen.

"We should probably run!" I said before it shot more flames at us, and we ran to avoid them.

We ran through the chamber, avoiding things until we came to a tree that had a nest with eggs.

"Hey, free eggs! This place rules!" Sugar said, before eating all of them and wearing the nest like a mustache.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I hate Sugar. Even before Ella's elimination. The only reason I am working with them is that there's no one else."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

After Sugar burped out a live bird, we continued running, and Sky dragged her away just before flames erupted from where she had been. We continued to walk until we found a tube. Sugar pulled us both in, and when we landed, we were in front of Jasmine and Shawn.

"Shawn, Jas. You're alright," I exclaimed in relief.

"Hey! Thank goodness it's you guys and not more of those crazy robots." Jasmine said.

"Um... Isn't it your fault that they're out anyway?" I asked before Sugar shoved me aside.

"We've seen some crazy stuff too! It's a long story, but you gotta hear it-"

"Ten minutes to self-destruct."

"I guess that's enough time. So first, there were these-"

A screen then appeared, running just an audio file. "Guys! I'm so glad I found you! I'm in the control room, but I don't know if you can shut down the self-destruct from here. Chris was lying," Scarlett said.

"Ugh," Jasmine scoffed annoyingly. "That figures."

"Typical," Sky agreed.

"Haven't we known this before?" I added.

"You can only shut it down here," Scarlett showed the map with a line pointing to a room.

"That's just down the hall!" Shawn said.

"Good job, Scarlett!" Jasmine said.

"We owe you one," I thanked.

We all ran into the room and stopped as soon as we entered the doorway. It was filled with Chris's robot clones.

"Well, this is a whole new level of creepy," Sky said.

"Hope you like it. It's the last thing you'll ever see!" Scarlett said before all the robots began to power up and come at us.

* * *

"This is worse than the time my uncle built a robot army by taping photos of his face to donkeys wrapped in tinfoil!" Sugar fearfully exclaimed.

"It's like an army of zombies!" Jasmine exclaimed in equal fear.

"Z-Z-Zombies!" Shawn began attacking them relentlessly and destroyed them all.

Chris then appeared on a screen. 'Guys! You're not gonna believe this! Hey! What did you do to my Promo-bots?!"

"Uh, promo-bots?" Sky asked.

"How do you think I did the promotion tours for the show? You think I went to all those malls myself?"

"Kinda violent for promo-bots," Jasmine said.

"They gotta defend themselves! Do you have any idea what the average Total Drama Fan is like?! Do you?!"

"Well, maybe you should've been down here helpin' instead of sippin' cuppa-kee-nose."

"First off, I'm onto smoothies now," he said, as he drank one. "Secondly, I don't like your tone. And thirdly- thirdly! Dang, I had something for this. It was a big one, too. Hmm... Uh..."

Max was then thrown into the room by a robotic bear, and Shawn threw one of the arms at it, destroying it.

"Right, thirdly, Scarlett has taken control of the island and is gonna kill everyone if I don't give her the million."

I was shocked beyond belief. "W-what?!"

"Side note; I am not giving her the million."

"What?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Then what are we gonna do?!" Sky asked.

"Just give it to her so all of us can live!" Shawn said.

"Nope."

We then ran to the control room, and Sky began banging on the door.

"Scarlett, you don't know what you're doing!" I called out.

Scarlett then appeared on the screen behind us.

"Attention, vermin. Either Chris brings me the million or you all get eliminated, PERMANENTLY! You have-"

"Four minutes and counting."

"That is all."

Sky then called Chris on the screen. "Chris, she won't budge."

"You're right; Chef, move us to a safe distance away. She's gonna blow!"

"What?!"

"You can't just let us die!" Jasmine said.

"Um, yeah! You all signed a release. One million bucks is a lot of cash."

We all then began yelling, until he blew his air horn through the screen.

"Zip it! Just wanted to do that one last time. Later guys!" Chris said before turning off.

"A-ha! I have an idea! Quick! Someone think of something!" Max said.

"That's your idea?"

"Shh! No, he's right!" Sugar said.

"What can we do? Chris isn't coming. No Chris means..." Sky stopped herself with a gasp.

"That's it! I'll be right back!" she added, before leaving. She came back with one of the promo bots that was still mostly intact.

"Sky, that's brilliant!" I exclaimed.

We used that promo bot to trick Scarlett into opening the door. It worked, and when the door opened Max jumped in, and when Scarlett was about to attack him, Sugar tackled her and tied her up with her hair.

"Nice job, Sugar!" Shawn said.

"Self-destruct in ten, nine, eight, seven..."

"What do I do?" Sky exclaimed.

"Try control-alt-delete," I said, and Sky did so just before it went off.

"Self-destruct terminated."

Chris then appeared on the screen, "Guys, before you all die, I just want to say that- oh! Whoa! You took down Scarlett? Nice. Way better than dying, am I right?"

We all just glared at him.

"Yes! No thanks to you!" Jasmine said angrily.

"We're just lucky these robots are cursed with your ugly mug or we-" Max insulted Chris, but he was shocked by the head of the robot and he threw it into the computer, destroying it.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"That's it! Once this show is over, I'm gonna file a complaint to the crew about what Chris just did!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Scarlett was automatically put into the cannon.

"I know I normally hand these out to those who are not being eliminated. But today, I feel a special ceremony is called for. You are so eliminated! You are more eliminated than anyone has ever been! Even that beatbox guy and that songbird!" Chris said as he threw the marshmallows at her. "This island is a freak show!"

"Yes, away with her! It's a shabby sidekick that tries to usurp her master. I am the only true evil on this island. And soon it will be mine!" Max cackled.

"Yeah. I'm done with evil for now."

Chef grabbed Max by the collar.

"Inconceivable."

Max was shoved into the cannon as well.

"No! Please don't send me away with him! Anyone but him!" Scarlett protested.

"Too late, Scarlett. I've already lost my trust in you. Chris, fire away," I said as I snapped my fingers.

"With pleasure, Sarah," he replied as Scarlett and Max were blasted into the sky and onto the mattress-covered island.


	13. EP 11: Sky Fall

**Episode 11: Sky Fall**

* * *

As the sun began to rise, I woke up and started reading one of my novels.

"*sigh* Nothing like reading after what had happened last night," I said before some loud crunching. I turned to notice Sugar munching on a head of cabbage.

"Is that a... cabbage?" Sky asked as she woke up.

"Mama needs some riffage," Sugar said. "'Nuff said. Or do you want all the hard, dark corn-ridden details?"

"Nope, nope, I'm good. Have you seen Shawn and Jasmine?"

"He took her on some big romantic surprise. So they're probably off slaughtering goats or something."

Sky was confused at that.

"I guess that they're having a picnic," I said as I finished reading my novel and went out of the treehouse to continue reading my novel in peace.

* * *

I was busy reading my novel when the intercom came on, and the usual earsplitting noise was played through it.

"Sorry, sorry about that," Chris said. "It seems like every time I press this button-" he interrupted himself with the sound again.

"Yep, it's definitely this button. Anyway, time to join me at the base of Mount McLean. I just named the mountain. I named it after me. You know, McLean? Because I'm awesome? Anyway, just get over here, pronto!"

I sighed again before getting up and placing a bookmark on the page where I stopped. I headed over to the area, where Shawn, Sky, Jasmine, and Sugar are there.

"Congratulations. You should be very proud of yourselves for making it to the final five. Proud, and utterly terrified of what awaits you."

"Is the island going to try to kill us again?" Shawn asked.

"Nope, the island is now completely offline. Thanks to two people whose names I never want to hear again."

"He's talking about Max and Scarlett," Sugar said before Chris interrupted her.

"Okay, today's challenge is called, Mount Everfast. Which is like Mount Everest, but this one was modeled after one in...-" he stopped as Sugar continued to noisily eat her cabbage. "Why are you eating cabbage?"

"My colon's more crammed then a city bus rush hour during a snowstorm. The wheels are spinning, but it ain't moving."

"Okay, my fault for asking. Now, the rules are simple. At the top of Mount McLean is a flag. The first one to make it to the top gets immunity, and to dine on a fabulous take-out dinner. The last one to make it to the top gets fed to the cannon. Chef?" he explained, before Chef threw climbing gear at our feet."

Everyone else started asking questions, but Chris blew his air horn, silencing everyone. "Go!"

We grabbed a bag each and headed up the mountain.

* * *

Jasmine and Shawn started talking about what they were going to do with the money if they

win.

"So uh, what are you gonna do with the million bucks if you win?" Shawn asked.

"It's always been my dream to own my own business. A flower shop and cage fighting school called 'Roses are Red, Bruises are Blue."

"That's sounds interesting, Jas," I replied.

We all stopped when we realized that we were at a narrow path, with rocks we'd have to hop across and lava flowing beneath us.

"Now what?" Shawn asked.

"Now you hop from one hoodoo to the next, until you make it across. And there's a trick to it so listen up; don't fall to your death." Chris said before laughing hysterically.

"Thanks, Chris, really helpful..." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Or we could use our gear to climb down and then back up the other side," Jasmine said.

"Ha, yeah!" Shawn added.

"Sure, if you think you have time before the crocodiles arrive."

"What?!"

I heard growling behind us, and we all turned to see them approaching us.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I remember the last time I had my encounter with those crocs. I nearly lost my hand to one when I went on a field trip to the Everglades. And Molly had dared me to approach it!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"You might want to make a decision with the whole, 'avoiding the crocs' thing. Tick tock,"

"No time, too high, can't repel, zombie crocs. Oh, we're gonna get eaten. Brains!" Shawn then began freaking out, before he froze from terror.

"Shawn? Shawn!" Jasmine waved her hand at him and waited for a response. "He's not moving!"

Chris chuckled, "Incredible! He's actually frozen in terror. I thought that only happened in cartoons. Hilarious!"

"Shawn, come on! We've got to go now!" Jasmine said, but he still didn't move.

She then kissed him, and that brought him out of it, but he began freaking out again.

"Are those croc-croc-croc..." Shawn freaked out again.

"Guys, we have to jump from hoodoo to hoodoo. It's just one tiny hop after another."

"I don't know if I can do-"

"You can do it! You're amazing!"

"I can do this! Yes!"

"Then come on already!" I said, calling back to them, as I was already halfway across.

Shawn jumped on one but began slipping.

"Oh no, did I forget to mention those hoodoos are greased? Wait, how are you already halfway across, Sarah?" Chris demanded.

"A little slipperiness won't affect my balance," I replied smirking.

Shawn kept slipping until he eventually landed on his kiwis.

He began to slide off, but Jasmine managed to grab him, and they continued. We had reached the last one, when Chris announced, "Swinging log, coming at you!"

We all ducked, as it sailed over our heads.

"And people say I don't care about the safety and well-being of our players."

We then hopped to the other side, but just as Jasmine was about to jump, the log came back and hit her in the back of the head, and she fell just barely gripping onto the cliff. She began to slip, but Shawn and I managed to grab her arms.

"Jas, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, before groaning.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Jasmine is my best friend in this game. If I wasn't for her, I would've given up by now."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

We kept moving, and Shawn continued to carry Jasmine by himself.

That's so sweet. They would make a... couple.

We kept going, and although Shawn was moving slowly and struggling, I stuck with them.

"Really Shawn, I'm feeling much better. You can put me down now," Jasmine said.

"Only if you're absolutely sure because I could... carry you... all day." he finished, before collapsing.

"Hope your arms are in better shape than your legs, because it's time to break out the climbing gear," she said before we all looked up to see a rock wall in front of us.

We began climbing, and I stayed just behind Jasmine. Shawn slipped behind us.

"Shawn, you okay down there?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm hanging in there," he replied.

I heard him muttering something about 'having to break something to her?' I wonder what that's about.

"Shawn, what do you have to break to who?" I asked quietly, in case it was about Jasmine.

"Um, it's nothing," he replied, and I gave him a skeptical glance, but left it alone.

I don't believe him, but I'll find out later.

"You know, the three of us working together like this, there's no way we won't win, and I'll be happy to split the million fifty-fifty with either of you," Jasmine said.

"Same here," I replied.

"Uh, yeah, split. Sure thing," he replied uncertainly.

Okay, that sounded suspicious.

"You are okay with that, right?" Jasmine asked, before she slipped, and started falling, getting caught by a branch sticking out of the rock.

"Jasmine! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Hang on!" Shawn added before he started climbing down to her.

"No, I'll get out of this and meet you two up there. But you two need to go up there and get that flag. You hear me? Go!"

"Okay, we'll see you at the Finish Line!" Shawn said before he started climbing up towards me.

I have some reservations about leaving her like this...

We kept going, and finally reached the top of the cliff.

We both looked over and saw the flagpole, but a crocodile was guarding it.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed.

"How in the heck did a crocodile get up here?!" Shawn demanded.

A monitor turned on and Chris appeared on the screen.

"Are you kidding me? These robot crocs can do anything!" he said, before three more flew over. "They're even equipped with the latest version of MyTunes!" he added before music started playing. "Anyway, they're going to eat you two. Good luck."

This is not good.

Shawn started running at them and dodged most of them, which then flew towards me. I used the rope in the bag to lasso the one flying the highest, and slammed it down into the other two, stunning them. Shawn had grabbed the flag, but a crocodile pinned him down, his hand just a few centimeters away from the flag, which I quickly grabbed.

"Yes!" I cheered.

The crocodile growled at me, and I could hear Chris laughing, before the croc started dancing to music, until it exploded, leaving Shawn behind. "Hey, where's the flag?"

"Sarah has it. Which makes her the winner!" Chris said.

"What? But I had it first!"

"But do you have it now?"

"No..."

"Exactly. So Sarah wins."

"Yatta!" I exclaimed.

Chris flew up to the top, and a screen in front of us turned on, revealing Jasmine with Sugar

and Sky.

"We have a winner! Sarah captured the flag and won immunity. Shawn's made it here too. The next two to the top get to stay. Last one here blasts away." Chris said before Jasmine took off.

Sky then flew up on a crocodile.

"And Sky comes in third!"

He then went on the screen again, we watched as Sugar dropped a tree on Jasmine. She managed to get up and carry it, but Sugar still made it.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I will make sure Sugar's gonna pay for what she had done."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

That night at the elimination ceremony Chris had four marshmallows, despite us knowing the outcome.

"I imagined a different outcome, but as long as I get to shoot someone out of a cannon, I'll sleep okay," he said. "Sugar, Sky, Sarah, and Shawn are safe. Sarah, you win dinner; a take-out order from the Prairie Oyster Palace! You're nuts, if you're not nuts, about these nuts!"

"I should've gotten that food!" Shawn exclaimed. "At least make him share it with me and Jasmine for the night!"

"Sorry pal, Jasmine couldn't get out from down under the tree. So, she's got a date with the cannon," Chris said before he stopped due to Sugar laughing.

"Is that croc wearing makeup?!"

"So pretty!" Sugar replied.

"We should've helped instead of going ahead, right Sarah?" Shawn demanded, glaring at me.

"Yeah, we were both originally going to do that, remember?"

"Guys, it's okay. My idea, remember? I guess we won't be partners, but I still hope one of you wins it."

They were having a sweet moment, but we all heard a rumbling noise.

"Better hurry it up. I've got a cannon of my own about to go off here!" Sugar said.

"Quickly Jasmine! Quickly!"

Jasmine and Shawn kissed before she got in the cannon.

"Bye, Jas!" I said sadly.

"Fire in the hole!" Chris said, before launching her onto the mattress-covered island.

Sugar's stomach started rumbling again.

"Better take cover, the bus is about to move." She said before she started farting, covering all of us in a cloud of gas.

Chris tried to end the show but couldn't finish it because of her.

When she finally stopped, I was walking back to the treehouse, but Shawn stopped me.

"Hey, Sarah!"

I turned to face him, and I could see the hatred in his eyes. "What's up?"

"You shouldn't have won! You should've been the one in that cannon! Jasmine should've just let you lose! You don't deserve to still be here!"

I glared back at him with as much hate as I could summon.

"Look, Shawn, it's not my fault she decided to help me, and it's not my fault she left! You're the one who almost got the flag, so don't blame it on me. Jasmine was my friend, and I'm just as upset about her leaving as you are. But she decided to help me, and she decided to tell us to leave her." I replied, before turning to leave.

"I'm going to make sure you never even make it to the finale and avenge her." He growled, and I scoffed.

"Don't act like you're all innocent. I know what you're planning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your zombie bunker?" I asked, not even bothering to face him. "You were never even planning to split the prize money with her. You were just gonna keep it to yourself."

"I-I meant to tell her!"

"Then why didn't you?" I asked, and he didn't respond.

"That's what I thought," I concluded before I started walking away.

"You better watch your back, Sarah."

I scoffed at that.


	14. EP 12: Pahk'd With Talent

**Episode 12: Pahk'd with Talent**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I quickly got up, completely ignoring Sugar who had a giant log of wood.

"Not gonna ask," I said.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing."

I walked outside and saw Shawn sleeping above us, and smirked.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I'm still sad about Jasmine leaving, although I find it funny that Shawn thinks I should be afraid of him. (laughs) He's said I'm gonna be the one going home."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Attention punching bags, it's that time again! Final four to the meeting area, pronto!" Chris announced, and I quickly climbed down and raced to the meeting area, being the first one to arrive. Shawn glared at me when he arrived, but I ignored it. Sugar and Sky arrived shortly after.

"Children of competition, your toughest challenge yet, will be in four parts. Head to head to head to head."

"Head to head? Ha! Just call me the winner now!" Sugar said, before knocking on her skull.

"My noggin's bigger and solid-er than everyone else's combined."

"Head to head doesn't mean-"

"Doctors say my skull is so thick, some of my brain is squashed down into my neck."

"Now that I believe," Sky said.

"That explains a lot," I added.

"This will be a four-part challenge. Each player gets to create one of those parts."

"I get to create my own challenge?" Sky asked.

"You all do, within reason. Winner of each challenge gets four points. Second place gets three, third gets two, and last place gets one. After all four challenges, the player with the lowest total points gets to see the inside of a cannon, briefly."

Shawn and I glared at each other.

"The three highest scores, get to battle it out in the finale for one million dollars!" Chris exclaimed, gesturing to the case which an intern was holding with a fishing pole, before the line snapped and the case fell onto the ground, open.

"Whoa! Careless. Get that money back into the case, or you're red." he said to the intern, before turning back to us. "You have one minute to write down the details of your challenge."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"This is gonna be a snap! I know exactly what to do! Sugar and Shawn will go down. Sky might do well in mine, but I could see us going to the finale."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Once everyone was done, Chris started. "We'll start the Final Four showdown with the challenge created by... Sky."

"Yeah! Woohoo!"

"Hold up, why is Sky's challenge first?" Sugar demanded.

"Easy tiger! The order was randomly selected with the help of the interns. And Sky's challenge is; a one hundred meter hurdles race." he said, gesturing to the already set up track.

"Now hurdles, while exciting," Chris started, before yawning, "didn't seem in keeping with the spirit of the show. So, I was forced to add some, you know... extras."

We all groaned.

"You might want to be careful out there. Anywho, on your marks, get set, and... GO!"

We all took off. Shawn tripped over the first hurdle, and Sky and I easily passed him. We kept going and I heard Shawn squeal in pain. My second one was higher than it should have been. I easily flipped over it and kept going.

"Wow, Sarah. I'm impressed." Sky said.

"Thanks. You're doing great yourself."

"But I'm not going to lose," she continued, before jumping over one and falling into a pit.

"That's what you think," I said, as I jumped over mine and kept going.

"Sarah takes the lead, but Sugar's not too far behind."

I continued and jumped over one, but then felt immense pain. While preventing myself from screaming, I looked down and saw a bear trap around my leg.

"Really?! A bear trap?!" I quickly pulled it off and kept going, but Sky and Shawn had passed me.

She won, he got second, and I got third.

"Sky wins! Four points for her, three for Shawn in second place, two for Sarah in third, and Sugar gets one point for effort."

"Your math's all wrong Chris. I get the most points, 'cause I collected the most hurdles." Sugar said, as she had all of them, and hadn't jumped over a single one. She was also holding a beehive.

"Yeah, but, it wasn't a scavenger hunt so, nobody cares."

"Oh boo!"

"The next challenge comes straight from the twisted, uneaten brain of Shawn. A scavenge hunt for classified government documents confirming the existence of a zombie virus. But, you're not doing that."

"Yeah, because the government doesn't own a shredder. Give your head a shake dude! This conspiracy goes so far-"

"Instead, you'll be doing Shawn's second choice."

"Choice number two is still good."

We all put on helmets and walked over to another starting line, where there didn't seem to be anything.

"There's the starting line, and, there's the finish. You just have to race from one to the other, without touching the ground."

Sugar gasped. "Jet packs! Yes!"

"Jet packs, no! You have to climb and travel from tree to tree. Touch the ground before you reach the finish line and, you have to start all over. The good news is, I didn't add any extra danger to this challenge."

"That is good news," Sky replied.

"Because it's already fully stocked." Chris finished as he walked past us while laughing.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"If Shawn picked this challenge, he has to be good at it. I will plan to follow him and jump ahead at the finish. Or maybe team up with Sky. We'll just have to wait and see."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Ready? Set, GO!"

Chris blew his air horn, and Shawn began climbing, with Sky behind him, and me behind her. We followed him to his branch and jumped off after him.

We kept following him as we continued between trees.

"Seems like we had the same plan, huh?" I said, and she smirked back at me.

"I guess we did, but you won't pass me," she said.

I smirked, and climbed higher, before jumping onto higher branches, and passed her, and stayed ahead until Shawn stopped.

"Aw crud!" he said when he saw us above him.

"Ready to lose again?" Sky asked him.

"Sorry, can't hear you. You're too far behind me," He said, before jumping, and missing the next

branch, and barely grabbing a lower one.

"Phew. Enjoy your loser sandwiches," he said with a laugh before he noticed a monkey on the branch. It then brought out a chainsaw, and cut the branch, causing him to fall, and I laughed at his misfortune. He stopped on the bottom branch.

"Have a nice fall?" Sky asked. "Just stay put while I go win this."

"Ha! He just sawed away the only branch either of you could possibly reach!"

"You do know what gymnastics are, right?"

"Aww, man!"

We both jumped up, before landing on the branch and using it as a spring to launch us to the branch. I landed first, and Sky slammed into me, causing the recoil to almost knock her off the branch, but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"That was close! Thanks, Sarah."

I pulled her up onto the branch.

"No problem. I wouldn't mind going against you in the finale anyway," I replied.

The monkey had fallen and landed on top of Shawn, causing him to fall to the ground before he was attacked by it.

"Hey Shawn, thanks in advance for the great challenge!" Sky said before we both jumped and continued.

Eventually, we both heard screaming behind us and turned to see Sugar flying towards us. She cut through the branch Sky was on, and she fell to the ground, while Sugar landed past the line.

"Sugar wins! Didn't see that coming."

I jumped down as Sugar was gloating.

"And Sarah gets second! Third place is still up for grabs!"

"Do I really have to start over?" Sky asked,

"Afraid so."

"Yep, but I wouldn't bother," Shawn said before he jumped down. "Woohoo! Nailed it!"

Sky groaned.

"Well-ity, well, well. Sky and Sugar have both won and lost one challenge, and Sarah and Shawn have switched positions. That's five points each. We have a four-way tie, but not for long because next is: Sarah's challenge!"

"Yes! Let's see how you deal with mine!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Four easels, canvases, paint brushes, palettes, and paint tubes are readied for us.

"Sarah's is a painting challenge. Each of you will paint a portrait dedicated to someone you love, be it a relative, friend, or love interest. Whoever has the most creative portrait will be rewarded the most points!" Chris announced. **(A/N: Thanks for the idea, JubileeJigsaw****.)**

"But what's with the tennis ball launcher?" Sky asked as she pointed to Chef with the aforementioned machine.

"Well, since I knew this challenge will be all 'meh' and stuff so I decided to add this. Which means you'll paint a portrait of that someone while dodging numerous tennis balls. Ready... Set... Go!" Chris blew his air horn again.

And so, we all began painting on our easels while, at the same time, dodging the balls heading into our direction. Sky, Shawn, and I were able to dodge them with ease but Sugar didn't dodge as she felt nothing from the balls. After a series of dodging, smearing, mixing paints, and splattering on the canvas, we finally finished our portraits.

My portrait showed my family in front of the Pacific Coliseum.

Shawn's portrait showed Jasmine with Ayers Rock in the background.

Sky's portrait showed her sister (Stella, as Sky, calls her) with the school gym behind her.

As for Sugar, hers showed... herself?

"Well, I can't decide who's the winner in this challenge. Oh, wait, I can. Sarah, Shawn, and Sky win this challenge!" Chris announced as the three of us cheered.

"What? I painted myself on my canvas. That's someone I love!" Sugar protested.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be someone else you love besides yourself."

Sugar scoffed in annoyance.

"Now, it all comes down to the final challenge: Sugar's!"

"Boom. It's a talent show and you three forgot to bring some! You're going to get Surgar'd bad!"

"You have two minutes to prepare. Best of luck."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I've already planned my performance."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"The talent contest will be judged by me, this intern..." Chris announced, turning to the intern beside him. "... assuming the cash is finally back in the case properly."

The intern showed the money neatly placed back inside the briefcase

"Very good. And our final judge is the newly rebuilt and upgraded Scuba Bear 2.0, now with 20% more hostility." Chris chuckled as the Scuba Bear swatted the briefcase and the money out of the intern's hands, making him walk away in sadness. "Dude, perfect timing. We need a new intern!"

Another intern approached the judge's table.

"Anywho, like I was saying, finalists will perform in the same order as their challenges. First Sky, then Shawn, then Sarah, then Sugar.

"Saving the best for last? Smooth move, Hosty," Sugar said.

"Showtime!"

The curtains were raised as Chef began to sing.

_Come close and listen hard_

_It's talent time for one and all_

_Will they sing or dance or what?_

_Make it good or you're a cannonball!_

"I hope no one else is gonna sing, 'cause that will be hard to top," Chris commented.

Chef began reading a cue card for Sky's talent. "There's a new sheriff in town, and here she is."

"Howdy! I'm - I'm the new sheriff!" Sky said.

"Yes, we already know that!" Chris said.

"Right. And, um, I'm the best belcher you've ever seen." Sky said.

"Pfft, belchin' ain't a talent. It's a way of life!" Sugar said.

"Cram it, peanut gallery!" Chris said.

"If you obey the law, you're fine! But if your bad, the belching sheriff will belch you down!" Sky said. Then a bunch of cardboard cowboys or whatever popped up and she burped onto them, which caused them to break off. I stared at her in amazement.

It was gross to watch, but at the same time, it was kinda interesting to watch.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Now that is one crazy gal."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Whoa, cool!" I heard Chris say.

"Thanks, partner." Sky said.

"Bravo! Let's see the judges' scores!"

**Scuba Bear - 9**

**Intern - 9**

**Chris - 6.5**

**Total - 24.5**

"6.5?!" Sky was aghast at that.

"The bad guy costumes were cliché," Chris said. "Black hats, yawn. Total score: 24.5 out of 30. Not too shabby."

"Boo-yah!" she said, walking back over to us.

"You'd better hope Shawn or Sarah tanks, otherwise, you're going blam-bye!" Sugar said.

"Guess what? Same to you!" Sky replied.

There's a comeback.

"Wasn't that... something. Shawn." Chef said before he walked on stage.

"Hi. So I will be performing an armpit serenade."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"Well, you know. When you perform a classical serenade with your armpits." Shawn said.

"Disgusting! Proceed." Chris said.

And so, he did his serenade to the tune of 'The Barber of Seville'.

Sugar laughed. "He's as toasted as a corn nut."

Chris was crying and clapping along with Scuba Bear and the intern.

"You're clapping because you hated it, right?"

"Judges, your scores," Chris said.

**Scuba Bear - 9**

**Intern - 9**

**Chris - 9**

**Total - 27**

"Shawn takes the lead with 27 points."

"Yeah!" Shawn cheered.

"So, unless even if both Sugar and Sarah get a higher score, Shawn's guaranteed himself a spot in the finale!"

"Yes!"

"You might wanna pack your things," Sugar said to Sky, who glared at her in annoyance.

Chef walked back on stage. "Now won't that be a hard act to follow? Following that is the Sarah and her rhythmic gymnastics routine."

I came to the stage while wearing a passion pink leotard with white trimmings at the sleeve holes, a white skirt with a passion pink border, and passion pink foot socks. In my hand is a pink, red, and white hoop.

"Hi, I'm here to do my routine to the tune of 'Farandole'."

"Okay, proceed," Chris said.

I readied myself and Chef started the tune on the radio. I then started on my act.

"Wow!" Sky was awed at that.

"Judges," Chris said as he, the intern, and the Scuba Bear readied their scores.

**Scuba Bear - 10**

**Intern - 10**

**Chris - 9**

**Total - 29**

"Looks like Sarah has stolen the lead with 29 points, meaning she finally has a spot for the finale."

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Wow, that was amazing, Sarah." Sky said.

"I have to agree," Shawn said.

"Whatever, I'm next." Sugar said, and Sky sighed sadly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Unless something convenient happens, Sky's elimination is secured."**

* * *

Chef walked back on stage holding a long piece of paper. "I got to read all of this?"

"Like you mean it! And smile!" Sugar growled back.

"She's a genuine angel who's come to earth to shave us."

"Save us!"

"To save us. From our boring, unglitzy lives, with her-"

"Skip the intro."

"Fine, never mind." Sugar said as she walked out covered in a blanket. "Dear fans, you know me as Sugar, but my farmies on the farm call me; Sugar Silo, the only artist to ever combine rap and country."

What am I looking at, exactly?

"I call it, 'craptry'". She snapped, and Chef started the music.

_Sugar Silo!_

_I'm wicked sweet, I tap it when I rap it with a tasty beat!_

_I don't like milk from a Jersey cow!_

_I'm the queen of Craptry, you all should bow!_

_Sugar Holler!_

_Sugar Silo go, dosey doe!_

_Sugar Silo here 'til you win the dough!_

_Sugar Holler!_

_Like a talking horse, the truth I speak!_

_I'll take out Miss Olympic, city slicker, and the zombie freak!_

_Am I tripping? No way, I'm being for real!I'm gonna win this million dollar deal!_

_Sugar HOLLER!_

As Sugar reached the highest note, all of us covered our ears while Scuba Bear's head exploded.

"That's how it's done!," Sugar finished.

WOW, THAT WAS TERRIBLE! CRAPTRY is a fitting name and pretty self-explanatory.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Oh, wait, yes I do."

* * *

That night, Sugar was put into the cannon.

"That was horrible! Any final words?"

"I personally believe, competitions shouldn't be based on points, but instead on your general awesomeness, which means, I should not be in this cannon!" she said before she was launched. "I'm comin', wizard!"

"Next stop, the super big, awesome, and deadly finale! Who's about to become one million dollars richer? Will it be Shawn, Sky, or Sarah? Find out next time on the season finale of, Total... Drama... Pahkitew Island!"

Finale, here we come.


	15. EP 13: Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize

**Episode 13: Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize**

* * *

That night I was about to fall asleep, but Sky kept groaning and trying to fall asleep.

"Something wrong, Sky?" I asked.

"I can't sleep," Sky said. "The finale's tomorrow and I'm anxious about it."

"Well, contestants always get antsy when they're ready for the grand finale of a show. But don't let your fear and anxiety get to you. I know that we and Shawn are gonna do great by tomorrow."

"I guess your right. Anyway, see you in the morning."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of Chris's air horn. "Sky, Sarah and Shawn, meeting area, now."

We both got up, and I gasped at Sky's appearance.

"Did you get any sleep, Sky? You look exhausted!"

"I know, but I'm kinda worried. This challenge actually is for the million," she replied, as we walked out.

"I-I'm sure you'll do fine."

I had no idea what else to say...

We quickly raced to the meeting area, all getting there around the same time. "Yes, today, I fire two of you from a cannon, then start my vacation," Chris said.

"And you'll hand one of us a million dollars!" Sky replied.

"I haven't forgotten, Sky. I'm just focusing on the parts that bring me the most joy. Okay?"

"Have you decided what the challenge is at which I'll win with... be...?" Shawn asked confusing himself.

"Wow, uh, English much? Boom!" Sky said, and I laughed quietly.

"I am so doing English much! Oh, man!"

"If I may continue, the final challenge is so demanding, that the lawyers insisted each of you gets a partner. Eh, it's not a horrible idea. I mean, maybe they'll be able to help us find your bodies."

We glanced nervously at each other.

"So, which of the past contestants would you like as a helper?"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I wonder who I'd want could differ based on what the challenge is... but seeing as I don't know what it is, I'll just have to take a shot in the dark."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"I choose Rodney!" Sky said.

"Choose?" Chris questioned with a laugh. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"But you asked us who we would-"

"I know, I asked you who you wanted, I did that to be mean. Your helpers will be selected thusly." Chris said as Chef wheeled over a monitor.

Chris then pulled out a remote. "When you press this button, the helpers will ash across the screen. Whoever's face it stops on, is your helper," he added, demonstrating, and it stopped on a picture of Sugar.

We all shuddered.

"Can we um... decline to use a helper?" I asked.

"No, but you do get one chance to pass and spin again. Just to make things interesting. Who goes first will be decided by a coin toss."

"How will that work if there are three of us-" I stopped myself when Chris threw the coin and hit Shawn. "Oh."

"Shawn wins. Let's see who you get Zombie Boy." It started spinning, and he eventually pressed the button, and it stopped on Jasmine's face.

"Jasmine? Sweet! I'll stick with her!"

"You can go next, Sky," I said.

"You heard her, Sky. You're up."

It started spinning again, and when she pressed the button it landed on Dave's face.

"Dave!"

"Things ended pretty badly so... maybe I'll just try again."

"Are you worried he wouldn't help you because you rejected his love in front of everyone? And then failed to say goodbye to him after he sacrificed himself for you?"

She just started the spinner up again.

"No more chances. What you get, is what you get. And your helper is... Dave! Wow, what are the odds?"

_I bet he rigged that second one._

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay Sarah, you're up."

I started the spinner, and after a moment of observation, I pressed the button, and it stopped on Ella's face.

"She could be helpful."

"Nope! I am not having her back on this show. You're lucky I even let you sing last time. Spin again." Chris replied.

"Okay..." I said, before starting it again. This time, when it stopped, it stopped on Topher's face. "Topher looks promising."

"Uh uh, no way! Absolutely no way! I'd sooner let Ella back here." Chris replied, before taking the remote out of my hand and starting the spinner _again_.

When he stopped it, it landed on Rodney's face.

"Rodney! And he is your partner, Sarah."

"Umm... Okay. I don't really think I could've gotten a better person with Jasmine already selected."

"So, Sarah gets Rodney, Sky gets Dave and Shawn gets Jasmine," Chris said before a helicopter landed behind us and the three of them got out.

Shawn ran over to Jasmine and hugged her, and Dave began to approach Sky so... I walked over to where my partner was.

"Jas, Rodney. It's great to see both of you again." I said, and Jasmine smiled back at me, but Rodney pulled me and carried me on his shoulders.

"Did you land on me first?" he asked.

"Well... I landed on Ella, Chris didn't let me have her as a partner... Then I landed on Topher... same thing. Then I got you... but if I had landed on you first I would've kept you." I replied.

We all laughed at Sky and Dave.

"This'll be easier than taking candy from a very sad baby," Jasmine said.

"Don't forget, you still have us to go through. And don't think we'll go easy on you because we're friends." I replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

We all watched as Sky kissed Dave and said, "I passed on you because I wanted to focus on the challenge. That's hard when you're with someone you want to go on a date with."

_Oh, I see what she's doing..._

I looked up at Rodney, who was staring at me lovingly.

"Hey, Rodney, snap out of it," I said before he came to. "If we're going to win, you need to concentrate. Not on Jasmine, but for us. We can do this, but I need to know that you'll stay focused. Can you do that?" I asked, and he nodded, smiling.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"I swear, for a minute when I was talking to him, I saw that look... Nah, I must be seeing things... but wait... what did he say to me that night he got eliminated...?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chris walked over to us. "Reunions over? Good. Time for your final challenge. I have endearingly titled it, the Double Duo of Deadly, Dying Death."

"Is it dangerous?" Dave asked.

Chris was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Dave, it's called the 'Double Duo of Deadly, Dying Death because, because we're running through a field of beautiful orchids, sugary sweets, and cute kittens," I replied.

"Thank you, Sarah. But now it's being called the 'Double Duo of Deadly, Dying _Dangerous _Death."

"It's going to be dangerous? You should be careful, Sarah." Rodney said, and I gave him a confused look.

"Thanks, but... I've survived to this finale so... I'm not that worried about danger."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"It's really strange for Rodney being so... sweet today."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Since Scarlett went crazy and changed the island completely by wreaking havoc in the secret underground control room-"

"Umm..." Dave said, raising a hand before Sky pulled it back down.

Rodney did the same, and I shuddered before pulling his down as well. "I can explain later."

"No time to explain, guys. We've yet to explore all the wonderful and bizarre dangers the island's new landscape has to offer. Until now. Shawn, Sky, and Sarah. With assistance from your helpers, you will race across the island. The first one to cross the finish line will receive one million dollars!"

We all cheered when he showed us the money.

"And all you have to do is survive a 2,000 foot plummet from an ice cliff, successfully learn to breathe while submerged in mud, then sprint 2 miles across an open field where I'm sure no harm will come to you," Chris said before he and Chef laughed. "The point I'm making is there's a decent chance you may not survive this."

We were given helmets.

"For the first part of the challenge, lawyers insisted you wear helmets to protect your brains. I mean, who knows. Someday, you may start using them. When you get to the top of the mountain it would be a good idea to build a bobsled, or you may have a rough ride down." Chris said, as a helicopter drove over us and dropped six ropes down.

"Grab a rope. Your challenge begins... Now," he said once we grabbed the rope and the helicopter took off, dropping us off at the top.

I landed safely... on Rodney's shoulders...

"Oh man, we're supposed to build a bobsled out of this junk?" Shawn demanded.

Jasmine grabbed a pair of skis and they started down. I examined the area quickly and noticed a large piece of wood. I set in at the edge and motioned for Rodney to get on.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Sarah?" he asked I used a rope to tie his shoes to the board.

"Just trust me, and listen when I tell you to move," I said while getting on his shoulders. "All right, lean forward."

He did so, and we started snowboarding down the mountain.

"We're in last!" he said.

"Just keep leaning."

We managed to pass Sky and Dave and caught up with Jasmine as they kept going through piles of snow.

We finally reached the bottom, right after Jasmine and Shawn. I noticed that she was blue from plowing through all that snow.

"Come on, Sarah!" Rodney said, before grabbing me and running after Jasmine and Shawn.

We reached the mud right after they went in.

"Sarah and Rodney, are the second to reach the mud puddle. One of you has to piggyback the other,-"

"But the person will drown, won't they?" I asked, and Chris threw a hose at me, which Rodney caught just before it hit me.

"Breathing tube. Got it."

Rodney picked me up and placed me back on his shoulders.

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed in determination.

"Are you sure? I mean...-"

"Do you think you can pick me up?" he asked.

"You made your point," I replied, before he jumped in the puddle, and I held the breathing tube up so he could breathe.

We continued at a steady pace, and then Jasmine turned around ahead of us.

"Rodney, turn left," I frantically said, and we moved just before Shawn would have hit us. I stared at them going backward for a moment before it hit me.

"Oh, right. Jasmine's claustrophobic."

"Boring! Deploy the 3.0 module!" Chris announced, and then I looked up to see... Oh no!

"RUN!" I shouted into the tube, and Rodney started running, but we didn't get much farther. When Scuba Bear hit the water the wave knocked all of us out of the mud and onto the other side.

We all coughed as we all had mud in our mouths.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Once I win the prize money, I promised Jasmine I'd share it with her 50-50... but what Rodney... or Sammy?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Chef then sprayed us with the hose, washing all the mud off of us, but it was painful.

"We're all tied up. Now's the perfect time for a little break. Chris said, before leading us to an area with rocks and logs that we all sat down on.

A monitor appeared out of the ground.

"Jasmine, Dave, Rodney, grab a seat. "I'm gonna show you some of my favorite clips from the show," he said, before the monitor turned on, showing Shawn in the confessional.

_"A flower shop and cage-fighting school? Could she have a worse plan for the money?"_

Then it was of our argument.

_"You shouldn't have won! You should've been the one in that cannon! Jasmine should've just let you lose! You don't deserve to still be here!"_

_"Look, Shawn, it's not my fault she decided to help me, and it's not my fault she left! You're the one who almost got the flag, so don't blame it on me. Jasmine was my friend, and I'm just as upset about her leaving as you are. But she decided to help me, and she decided to tell us to leave her."_

_"I'm going to make sure you never even make it to the finale and avenge her."_

_"Don't act like you're all innocent. I know what you're planning."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Your zombie bunker? You were never even planning to split the prize money with her. You were just gonna keep it to yourself."_

_"I-I meant to tell her!"_

_"Then why didn't you?"_

_Shawn didn't respond._

_"That's what I thought."_

_"You better watch your back, Sarah."_

_I scoffed at that._

Then more confessional footage of him.

_"Not gonna happen! I need the whole million! Half's no good!"_

_"Worst helper choice ever! It's not selfish! I'm doing this for her too! My goal for us not being eaten by zombies outweighs her stupid idea for the money! I'll try to word that better."_

Chris paused it after that. "I wonder if he found a better way to word it."

"But I changed my mind! I did! Where's that clip?"

"That's why I've been careful about what I blab in confessional." Sky said. "You can't give Chris ammo-"

"Dave, I would hate you to feel left out, so-" Chris said, before Sky's audition video popped up.

_"Hi! I'm Sky!"_

"My audition tape? Why would he-"

"Let's get to the good part."

_"-that if I do get on the show, I'll miss my boyfriend, Keith!"_

"Oh no!"

Dave was frozen. "Maybe he missed it?"

Chris replayed the clip multiple times.

"Dave, I can explain!" Sky said before he began freaking out.

"Oh well, and Rodney... Most moments of you and Sarah have been either hilarious or borderline romantic."

I raised my eyebrow when he said that last word.

"But... surprisingly, Sarah didn't have much bad to say about you. This was the closest thing."

_"Me going home? Last time I checked, I'm the one who told a truth and did a scare and completed both of them. So if anyone's leaving, it'll be either him or Max."_

_"I'm not saying I won't miss Rodney, but still. I do wonder what he said though because he said my name as he flew away. Oh well... I guess I'll never know."_

"Yeah. Sarah didn't give us much beef about you. Kinda boring."

I exhaled in relief and looked up at him to see his eyes were full of confusion and a little hurt.

"Umm.. are you mad?" I asked, worried, based on how the other groups were currently faring.

"No... but I am sorry for everything I've done to you since meeting you. I-"

Chris then blew the air horn, interrupting him. "I'm sorry but, I am out of popcorn. So, we should probably get back to the challenge."

"Seriously?"

"Obviously, the helpers aren't going to be very helpful anymore. Except for maybe Rodney, if he feels like it. So, instead of being helpers, Jasmine, Dave, and Rodney will now be hinderers." Chris said as Chef threw them, controllers.

"The island is now back online, and with these controllers, they will be able to throw up obstacles to slow you down or completely crush you."

"Sweet!"

Okay."

"Alright!"

Sky, Shawn, and I looked at each other worriedly.

"That was the good part. Let me tell you the bad part. You have ten minutes to finish this challenge. If none of you do, Jasmine, Dave, and Rodney get to split the money."

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I can, I will, and I am," he replied, before blowing the air horn again, and the three of us took off running.

As we ran, the trees all around us started flying out of the ground and into the air.

"Rocket trees?!"

They started coming down, and we all had trouble avoiding them.

The sky then started to get dark, and we all looked up to see clouds flying over us.

"Oh come on!"

It started raining, covering the ground in puddles and LIGHTNING started to strike the puddles.

We all screamed as we tried to avoid getting hit.

A boulder then launched out of the ground in front of Shawn and hit him.

A log appeared in front of me and I jumped over it before continuing. It started to snow, and Sky slipped on a puddle, and Shawn caught back up.

The weather got worse and everything became covered in snow. We all had trouble walking as the wind kept trying to blow us back.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SARAH**

**"Is Rodney helping or hindering? I can't even tell!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"I c-c-can see the finish line!" Sky said.

"Th-they're n-not making this easy!" Shawn added.

"Would you after what we all said?" I asked.

"2 minutes left! 2 minutes!" Chris announced before we all looked behind us to see a tree fall on top of us.

I suddenly felt my left arm and right leg break.

Sky and I managed to get out.

"I'm gonna make it!"

"Not if I get there first," I replied.

"Not before me! If I win this thing maybe Jasmine and I still have a shot." Shawn said as he caught up.

"Sorry, that ain't happening," Sky and I both replied, as we kept trying to stay ahead of him.

The ground around us started cracking, and we were lifted to the top of a mountain.

"Aww crud," Shawn said.

"20 seconds left!"

"Well, I guess she's gonna get her flower shop-fighting school," Shawn said. "Good for you,

Jasmine."

"It's not fair!" Sky said before started stomping the ground, causing it to crack under us.

"That can't be good," I said before it crumbled and we fell in an avalanche and when we finally stopped, I barely managed to move.

And then...


	16. ED 1: Sarah Wins

**Ending 1: Sarah Wins**

* * *

I managed to get my hand out, and I could feel myself being pulled up. I looked around, and Rodney giving me a blanket.

"Sarah. Thank goodness you're okay," Rodney sighed relieved. "For a minute there, I thought you were a goner."

"Me, too. Hold on. Who... won?"

"You! You're the winner!" Rodney cheered in glee and hugged me.

"Huh, I did," I became ecstatic at this. "I really did it! I finally won!"

"Congratulations, Sarah," Shawn said as he was carried by Jasmine.

"Kudos to you, girl! You earned that milli

* * *

We got in the helicopter, and flew above the island, with me holding the case.

"That does it for this very, very offseason. This is Chris McLean saying; if you can't stand the pain, stay off the Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" he finished. "Did we forget something?"

Sky gasped, "Dave!"

"We should go back and get him," I said.


	17. ED 2: Shawn Wins

**Ending 2: Shawn Wins**

* * *

I managed to get my hand out, and I could feel myself being pulled up. I looked around, and Rodney giving me a blanket.

"Sarah. Thank goodness you're okay," Rodney sighed relieved. "For a minute there, I thought you were a goner."

"Me, too. Hold on. Who... won?"

"Shawn did," Rodney said and we looked over to see Jasmine and Shawn.

"You won!" Jasmine exclaimed with glee.

"No, We won! If you're still okay with splitting the money, then-"

Jasmine interrupted Shawn with a kiss.

"Congratulations, Shawn," I said as Sky and I gave our kudos to him.

"Yeah. You outdid yourself," Sky agreed.

* * *

We got in the helicopter, and flew above the island, with Shawn holding the case.

"That does it for this very, very offseason. This is Chris McLean saying; if you can't stand the pain, stay off the Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" he finished. "Did we forget something?"

Sky gasped, "Dave!"

"We should go back and get him," I said.


	18. ED 3: Sky Wins

**Ending 3: Sky Wins**

* * *

I managed to get my hand out, and I could feel myself being pulled up. I looked around, and Rodney giving me a blanket.

"Sarah. Thank goodness you're okay," Rodney sighed relieved. "For a minute there, I thought you were a goner."

"Me, too. Hold on. Who... won?"

"Shawn did," Rodney said and we looked over to see Sky on a stretcher.

"Did I?" she asked, and Chef nodded, before placing me on it as well.

Aww man...

"Yes! I won! I won!" she exclaimed.

"Good for you, Sky. You deserve it. You did really well."

"Thanks, Sarah."

* * *

We got in the helicopter, and flew above the island, with Sky holding the case.

"That does it for this very, very offseason. This is Chris McLean saying; if you can't stand the pain, stay off the Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" he finished. "Did we forget something?"

Sky gasped, "Dave!"

"We should go back and get him," I said.


	19. Epilogue: After the Game

**Epilogue: After the Game**

* * *

After we finally found Dave and tended to his wounds, we headed to the airport where all of the other contestants (bar Amy, Scarlett, Sugar, and Max) are waiting for us.

"Jasmine! Sarah!" Sammy ran over to me and Jasmine and hugged us. She is also wearing a new outfit, which consists of a blue sleeveless top with a white V-shaped stripe in the middle and three red stars inside the white stripe, blue skirt with white accents, white socks, and her white boots.

"Great to see you again Sammy," Jasmine said.

"So did you get my message?" I asked.

"I did. And guess what? After I told what Amy did to me to my parents, she finally got what she deserved: a two-year-long timeout with no phone whatsoever," Sammy replied.

"Good for you, Sammy," Jasmine smiled.

"Dave!" Ella examined him worriedly. "Are you okay, my sweet prince?"

David replied, "Fine. Just some wounds and bruises, that's all."

"What happened to him?" Topher asked.

"Just when I thought Chris couldn't get any lower, he leaves Dave to be mauled by a bear," Jasmine mused.

"He did kind of snapped, but can you blame him? The poor guy was rejected twice and left heartbroken, then Sky kisses him to make him believe that she does like him, only to find out about the boyfriend like that!" Shawn added.

"But it turns out that Sky was planning to _break up_ with Keith, as we all watched the entire audition tape. So, in the end, Sky forgave Dave for overreacting and he said that he's gonna take a break from girls, just for a while until he's finally back on his feet again," I finished.

As all of us continued to talk, Rodney tapped me on my shoulder.

"Um... Sarah?" he hesitated.

"What's up, Rodney?" I asked.

"I... um... just wanted to say something."

"What is it?"

"Well... how can I put this delicately... I... have a crush on you, Sarah," Rodney whispered.

"What was that, Rodney?" I asked, not hearing what he just said.

"I have a crush on you," Rodney whispered.

"We can't hear you, Rodney. Speak up," Sammy said.

"I have a crush on Sarah!" Rodney exclaimed out loud.

We all gasped at his confession.

"You... have a crush... on me?" I said in shock.

"I do. I just hadn't had the time to admit it to you."

"Then why pay attention to Samey, Amy, Jasmine, and Scarlett in the first place?" Topher asked.

"To be honest, I thought I only saw Sarah as just a friend and all but when I tried to say something to her, I was interrupted by that cannon launching me out. And after seeing that she made it this far in the show, I can't ignore this growing feeling of love for you."

"You don't even have to fret, Rodney, 'cause I'm into you, too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "And I've been wanting to do this since you just confessed your crush to me."

I pulled Rodney over and kissed him on the lips, which made him blush and the rest of our friends go 'Aww'.

And so, I made it on Total Drama, made new friends, brave painful and disgusting challenges, and became one of the top 3* / won the million-dollar prize**. I can't wait to tell my family and schoolmates about what I did in the past 2 weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*** - if Sarah isn't the winner**

**** - if Sarah is the winner**

**Finally, Pahkitew Pandemonium is done, and took me quite a while to finish it all. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. Also, I have 4**** available spots for additional teams in the Ridonculous Race Supreme (See the 8**** added teams in my FanFiction profile). Here's the SYOC format:**

**Ridonculous Race Team SYOC Form (Pick any of the three formats)**

**1\. 2 Original Characters**

**Name 1:**

**Name 2:**

**Gender 1:**

**Gender 2:**

**Age 1:**

**Age 2:**

**Team Name:**

**Connection Before Race:**

**Appearance 1:**

**Appearance 2:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes 2:**

**Swimwear 1:**

**Swimwear 2:**

**2\. 2 Canon Characters**

**Names:**

**Team Name:**

**Connection Before Race:**

**3\. 1 Original Character and 1 Canon Character**

**OC Name:**

**OC Gender:**

**OC Age:**

**OC Appearance:**

**OC Clothes:**

**OC Swimwear:**

**Partner (Canon):**

**Team Name:**

**Connection Before Race:**

**I also have a poll on my FanFiction profile about additional places added in my Ridonculous Race Supreme story. I only wanted 20 places so pick anyplace you like.**

*****/**** - As of January 15, 2020**


End file.
